Missing
by Kanon58
Summary: Luke is now a Replica Slave, and Guy found out about this. Luke is ashamed of everything...Hope the others will not know now that Guy discovered. Abuse/Slavery/Torture. No sexual scene written. Rated T or M? Help me. Those who complain with my English please be my BETA READER.
1. Meeting

**Missing**

**This chap got replaced. (had fix errors)**

_I didnt put rated M since its not really explotting mature and unrated stuffs. Its just some parts need parental guidance..So if you guys ask me to make it rate M please tell me i will ok? Critic but no flame...LIKE SEIRIOUSLY you clicked here to read._

**Those who complains my english please be my BETA reader instead of getting mad! I TRIED MY BEST YA KNOW D: i know it just sucks im so scared you know!**

Summary: Guy and Luke met again after 3 years...What happen to Luke now he lived no longer as Luke Fon Fabre but just a replica...A Replica Slave? review? Rated T or M.

* * *

><p><strong>Guy's POV<strong>

Its been 3 years since Luke dissapeared right on akzeriuth. Guy couldn't even remember quite of where did it gone wrong. Luke isn't supposed to die at akzeriuth. _Becuz it was Asch place. _Supposed to be. but it already happen...Not that they found a corpse, he was told that when a replica dies they just vanish into flicker golden lights and goes back to the Fon belt.

That day when Akzerituh fall.

Luke claimed to be innocent.

Everyone turned their backs...Then later on suddenly Asch and Luke clash into a battle of who is the real Luke Fon Fabre. Luke lost, after that he breakdown. They all saw it...Luke infront of their eyes...dissolved into golden lights.

_Lorelei?_

Guy can't still shake that moment when he tried to grab Luke's hand but he just went through the transparent friend of his...

He regretted everything he said...He shouldn't have told Luke that he hates him...And he looks at him very low. _It was for Asch. _It already happen. He didn't want to say goodbye to him without a 'sorry'.

8months pass they had defeated Van and he was sentence imprison for life. Tear goes back to her hometown but later on attends Fon Master Ion's new law and with Anise who is aiming to be a fon master in future. _For Ion wants to quit and live a free life. _The score still exist but the part about 'The one who seize Glory' didn't happen..So people of uldrant got convince that the score isn't always accurate as they thought to. _Miue went back to Cheagle Forest._

(Jade is still the same) As for Natalia well...Guy had accepted the fact Luke is gone and Asch deserves to be happy. He discovered how tragic Asch life is... so pushing behind his murdered family. He ought for peace treaty. Years pass people had ignored the score. Mohs was sentence to death. And so then here Gailardia Galan Gardios is here on vacation.

The sea was calm. The breeeze felt smoothing on his lungs. He breathed in serving the fresh air. "What a nice day.." His hands travelled to his pocket to reveal an invitation party for Asch and Natalia's wedding 's not yet the day of their wedding..its just an assembly to annouce that they are going to get married soon._ 'heh,' _He grinned at the thought. Lately he and Asch are now in good terms _but_ not close as with Luke. Guy kinda missed to be treated like a servant. He sighed at himself..."I must have been turning into a Maso-"

He got bump by a ship crew. "Oops! Sorry sir!"

Guy waved his hand in lazy manner. "It's okay bro." the invitation that was on his hand..just now.. "What!? Where is it!?" he saw it. The card flying. "Oh no!"

He reached but he can't ,it kept being blown away by the wind until it settled on the floor 'thank Lorelei.' He stepped on it before it goes somewhere...He picked it up.

"I can't go inside if i don't have you." Humming to a good day. He look at his front and got struck.

Flaming Red Hair_...Though with short hair_, wearing a poor black dirty cloak. He looks like him behind.

The fresh air vanish. No oxgyen. Guy's heartbeat suddenly stop. He couldn't breath.

He end up releasing the name he no longer mention. _Its been 3 years... _He hesitated but his lips didn't listen.

"...Luke..?"

The red figure seem to get caught by his voice. It froze._ 'it can't be him...' _The stranger slowly turned to see him too. Their eyes lock on each other. The red boy's eyes seem to widen in pure shock.

Completely facing eachother. It also escaped.

"G-Guy?"

**Luke's POV**

"How long will i have to suffer like this...?" Luke mentally thought. Its been 3years...He was suddenly transported to a weird town by Lorelei. Eversince then.. he never heard a single call from him. _Sometimes headaches but he no longer..._He no longer can hear Lorelei's...'_What on earth is really goin to happen to me?' _He was sure he heard Lorelei say before he teleported.

_'Luke my figment! Sorry but this has to happen-! Or else you will die in akzeriuth..!.'_

After that he woke up finding himself in a terrible place. He sighed. _'i wish i had died in akzeriuth instead..' _Grabbing the cold metal of the ship handle, he soar up to the sky then to the clouds and the sea_. '..sea..It's been a while since i saw it...' _He recalled when Tear kidnap him..Accidently..He wasn't able to savor the stare of the sea. Though they did cruise before but he was too occupied to go home and lots of confusion so he didn't actually like it.

'home.' he thought again...gripping, He stared both at his hands_...'not only my hands are dirty..but my whole body is..' _he closed them.

Something crossed his mind. The sea again.

**Dirty body.**

**Hands needs to get wash.**

He suddenly had the urge to suicide. He wanted to jump to the sea and drown himself...Just to be clean. _'idiot.' _he knew it wasnt going to clear anything. _'suicide..killing yourself can't fix the mess...In order to pay for my sins i have to live..'_

Does that mean...He musnt be happy? He wanted to be happy. _**'This is my punishment.'**_

Feeling the cold wind. He closed his eyes...Time stopped when he heard a familliar ocean voice. That voice was always soothing. It bring him back to the past.

"..Luke..?" Oh shit. Is this another shicz? He know well himself to hear lots of weird voices_...(voices of people he killed.)_But this one...He can't believe he will imagine it right now. So he waited..He got tempted to look back aware only nothing he could see.

_Damn. _He hated it. _This can't be real. _His cloack took over him and his hair felt out of place.

Emerald eyes widen. Assuring it wasn't an illusion.

"G-Guy?"

**Both POV**

Dead. This feeling been long dead...But not now, Guy felt his soul awakens. He thought he would never see him again. Even he always see Asch it can't replace the face of Luke.

_His Luke._

The Luke he took care 7 years ago. Who was like his little brother,** he taught him things**,who was like his bestfriend,**he laugh with him**,And was like his son.** He took care of him**. He must be growing old to think that too. _3years passed though_. _This can't be happening_.

However.

"G-Guy?"_ oh no. _He heard him. The red boy recognize him. He called him 'guy' If this isn't Luke..how come this person know his name? He didn't stop himself-his hand grabbed both Luke's shoulders and pulls him near him. So that he can confirm the solid figure.

"L-Luke.." he heave. He was trembling with joy _he guessed_. "Luke..Luke!_ It-_It can't be..but your alive! I'm touching you! Your real!"

dilemma. Luke didn't know what to do. The time he called his former servant name was a big mistake. _'it would have been better if he didn't knew i'm alive.' _the only thing can register on Luke is to run away. He is ashamed of everything. _'if he knew what am now...he'll surely-'_

But he was pulled into an embrace. A tight embrace. Another mental shock. "LUKE!" Guy was now laughing..he seems too happy for Yulia's sake!

"Ahaha! Luke! Youre alive..thank God...Thank God..._Thank_ Lorelei..." Guy is enjoying himself hugging him completely. He couldn't escape. It's too hard. And he is too scared.

"G-G-" he tried to say something but they were both cut off. A big man who looks like he would eat you..He is bald with a pinkish nose. The big eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Hey you." he spat. Seems like he was pointing to Guy. "No Money. No touch!" Guy blinked in response. 'wha...t?'

_'Rude.' _Guy thought...he cleared his throat to speak but Luke was violently pulled away from his side.

"kuhh!" the man was holding Luke's wrist very hard. "You Mongrel!"

Guy glared at the man and try to pulled Luke back to his. "Hey! Excuse me but my friend is not an object!" the rednose smirk. "Not an object? Oh right.."he pulled up Luke's caged wrist showing him a black bracelet with a number fonon.

"This_ thing_-Is a replica... He is a replica _Slave._" **Horror. **Luke can clearly see it on Guy's eyes. His eyes were confusion...Cold and crystal. How Luke wish he could explain but it's time to go.

"Now if you excuse us_ sir!" _Luke was pulled harder. Luke didn't want to leave yet. Now Guy knew he was alive. He stared at him but Guy's image was going far away... He wanted _atleast _to explain..and to say...

"W-wait!" the man didn't listen to his plead. _Far and farther..._

His voiced punched Guy's conciousness. Guy eyed him, those eyes are bad...it looks like Guy is gonna save him! _'he can't! it's too dangerous!' _he wants Guy to save him right now but he convince himself not to risk Guy's life.

"I'm sorry."

The only word he muttered before he and Guy seperate.

The metal door closed.

**Guy's POV**

"I'm sorry."

Luke apologize...Guy can't believe his ear. For the first time he heard Luke beg for forgiveness.

_'Damn.'_

They weren't able to talk!

_'Damnt it.'_

It was like 1 second! or 2 minutes only of their reunion!

_'Damn it all..'_

He cursed on his fist.

_'Damn you Guy Cecil!'_

He pinched himself to follow Luke. However heavy guards hinder him.

"This is a private room by Damascus. No appointment you can't enter."

'the fuck.' Guy's face right now.

"My name Gailardia Galan Gardios. I wish to speak with the boy who was forcely pulled to go in." The two guard look at eachother thinkin. Looking at him and back to themselves.

The right guy spoke. "Means..your the Count Gardios..?"

Guy crossed his arms. "Why? Haven't you heard who am?"

The right guard poke his head. "Uumm.." The left guard punched his comrade and bows.

"Apologies Count Gailardia. But we can't approve your wish for our boss will get us fired. Or worst." he raised his head. "But if you really wanted to. You can just make an appointment call with Boss Damascus."

"Oh really?" he snickered. Then the left guard handed him a box. raising an eyebrow. "What's this?"

"It's the deliver. Boss Damascus is a secret person. You are not allowed to tell anybody about this. Or else your transaction will be invalid and your memories will get erase. So please Count Gailardia becareful."

Guy understood. This seem dangerous. "Ok, i keep it a secret. And you two have a nice day." he gave them a fake smile, he turn his back with an icey glare.

_'Damascus...So you are behind this huh? Who are you and why my Luke is a slave?' _He has to call Jade.

Infront of the small phoneboot inside the ship.

**Reader's POV**

Wine. Red wine. Finger's played on the glass. A man with long brown hair with an evil look. Though he looks masculine enough but not like Van's. _Only a bit look like Van._He was wearing a clothes resembles Guy but stripped color with red and white. And maroon inner clothes.

"Well,well. I heard your flirting with someone...Mongrel." Luke flinched. Not becuz he was being called as an 'animal' but he knew when this man does it, It wouldnt be pleasant. Damascus. From all slave replica he was his favorite.

"I..I wasn't flirting." Luke grabbed the end of his cloak. _Fidgetting. _The devil eyed him. Watching him with lust. "I guess i haven't taught you well." Luke felt his forehead with sweat drops. He is shivering. _Anything but this..._He didn't like this Man's punishment.

"Take him to my room."

The two holigoons grabbed Luke's arms. "Understood Boss."

"_Wa-_Wait no!" Luke struggled. The man seem to be bored anyway, so he hault them and wanted to listen of what Luke's gonna say. "P-please. I'll stay away." he sipped. "Please..Just not that -!" a loud thud on the table. The red wine spilled.

"It's Damascus sama for you!" Luke is terrified. But now he had made him angry. Whenever he is angry he doesn't want him in bed. "Ab and Cb take him to his room and activate his bracelet."

"Understood."

Electricity filled him. _"Ugh!" _His legs gave away and so he was being carried away by the hurt but not that much anymore..Not since he was been tortued _physically_ enough. He just silently whimpered _a little _but deep inside rejoicing that he got this punishment instead.

The cold door shut. He was on his room. the bracelet released another golden energy and it crippled him._ ("Arghh!" )_ he gap with no couldnt yell outloud. Or other people who rides this ship will hear it and that would mean a terrible punishment. Atleast it didnt hurt like the first time.

On the floor he lay. Still and vunurable. His body is filled with electric are itching. He stared at his bracelet. The pain ease. He was used to it. He closed his eyes and let tears fall. Those 3 years...he had forgotten how to cry. For too much pain makes your tears dry right? However right now it was back._ It's back becuz he had hoped. _He saw Guy. He was been longing to see just one friend. Tear,Anise,Guy,Jade,Natalia,Ion and Asch weren't his friends. They had left him in his despair at akzeiruth. That hope risen when Guy hugged him. it felt so_ wanting_. He didn't want to let go. He missed his youth.

Opening his eyes. Watery emeralds...He stared at his onxy reflection, he was sure his had no longer had the shine. Its there.

**'Hope.'**

Eversince he had live in that city. It's been hell. He saw a real hell at the mining town but this is beyond eternity. Damascus Von Slice. He is a terrible man who became rich by selling illegal stuffs not until he discovered replicas. Replicas are unwanted beings so he took advantage and made them his slaves... Actually to be more accurate.

Luke is now a Sex Slave. Damascus is leader of underground mafia.

Not only him. But all the replica who is riding the same ship. _They are travelling to entertain the dealers and some are still deciding if they are going to get sold to another owner or they get thrown to some scientist that still likes to do experiements. But right now they are going to a party and of course they are the dessert if anyone is interested._Other replicas are in one room but he is exception.

_'I see.. so your the first perfect replica? i'll teach you very well.' _He hated Damascus face more than Van's.

It triggered him how owe he is. His innocence were taken away by him. And then this bastard.

The cold travelled. The room has no bed. The attendants on the ship didn't even ask why they was no bed. Oh right..This was VIP. No one will dare to know what's inside. Especially Damascus is now a damn rich higest paid illegal sex seller. He is popular to rich people who orders illegal stuffs and does bad things despite they already had the money.

His first day. He was slap. Insulted. Beaten. Called by many names and with other replicas suffering the same fate. Caged and lastly violated. How they all wish to die. Wait, other replica's are emotionless...Becuz some are born newbirth some had finally break down and some programmed themselves not to feel anything anymore for this is just cruel. And him. He is still sane. Maybe. Or maybe got used to this job?

Replica Abuse.

Luke no longer feels it. He relaxed. A soft sighed and he started singing. The song that always calmed him. Tear's Grand Fonic hymnn.

_"Tue,Rei,Ze,Croa,riou...tue..ze..."_

Somehow he prayed. Wish someone can hear him. Someone can _help them._

"Jade." the man hummed on the other line_. 'yes Count Gardios how may i help you?' _Guy scartched his head. "Please Jade. Guy is _fine."_closing his eyes a lil bit irritated he heard the oldman chuckles. _'sorry..Yes Guy, what is the problem? did Asch and Natalia didn't gave you an invitation?'_ Guy furrowed. "No. Why is that?" _'just guessing.' _Guy never been impatient..But now Luke is just on other's room or what, he needs to hurry.

"Jade. This is important. I..." thinkin how will he start. "I ..You may think this is crazy and impossible but i _met _Luke. I _saw_ Luke. I even_ hug _him. Although he has short hair and wearing some dirty old cloak..Whatever and he is captured i gave me a box to contact and i dont know i'll check it later.." a pause. He waited.

"No Jade. I know what you're about to say please don't say it. I'm serious."

still silence.

"Ok. Listen. He is Luke. I called him 'luke' and he looked back at me and he called me by my name which no one knows on this generation...Please believe me. I need your help."

He heard the man sighed.

_'Guy. Luke died. Infront of our eyes you saw it. And if you ever saw a identical to him...Let me guess probabbly Asch got kidnap again and his DNA again forced to make a Luke No.2.'_

"Jade it's not funny. This is a serious matter!"

**footstep**. He heard a footstep nearby. Guy didn't look back but his ocean eyes travelled on his side until he reached the father of noise._ 'The guard.' _the guard who gave him the box is _guarding _him. The guard is trying his best to hide that _he is watching over _but he can't fool him. _'sheesh..' _he tapped his fingers. He knew theyre conversation can't be heard but still he has to make an act.

'Guy?'

"Sheesh! Why can't you understand i need the money right now!" Jade almost think his eardrum got busted. The guard took full attention to him. _He is listening..._

'hm?'

"I said the money Jade! Darn it!" he hope Jade will realize his secret message. He hoped the necromancer will get it. Of course right?

'Guy..just now..tell me, is someone listenin to us?'

"For Yulia's sake Jade! Are you _listening_? Can't you see i'm tired of _watching_?!"

Jade accepted the code. 'I see. So this is perhaps something dangerous Guy?'

"Danger? What danger it could be?" snorts, "Of course you'll be in danger if you don't follow my orders!"

'Guy..the things you've told me. I believe you.'

Guy stop. Great. He was bless that Jade got his message and he _believe _in him.

"Good."

'are you still on the pier?'

"Yes." the guard is still there.

'I can only help you if you had reached your destination. For am already here. Just taking a coffee break.'

"Ok. I repeat don't forget the money ok?" Money...Jade smile at himself. The money stands for back-up.

'Understood Guy. Be safe. Don't do anything especially if you cannot win. As long as you ride at that boat you and Luke are cornered.'

"Ok bye. I'll call you again with new orders."

the phoneline ended. A phew escaped his mouth. He directed at where the guard is...And the guard smiled at him. He gave back a smile and wave. The plan of rescuing Luke will begin soon.

Guy went back to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED.<strong>

* * *

><p>Yay done...That was damn long. This was supposed to be oneshot but i see it's too long. Since i have to explain how they felt and blaaah. Please imagine this as a movie. Its only long becuz its writing. not a video xD<p>

_**Next on Kanonchama's fic 'Missing' : The **__part two short nightmare about Luke's first day. And Guy will meet Damascus. Transaction sealed. They will meet again but not gonna be happy. What will happen? THEN REVIEW! XD correct any mistake :L_

**BUT NO FLAMES CUZ LUKE IS THE LIGHT OF SACRED FLAME WAHAHA GET IT?**


	2. Miles

**Missing part 2**

Those who complains at my english please be my BETA reader instead of getting mad! I TRIED MY BEST YA KNOW D: i know it just sucks im so scared you know! and some people are worst than mine right...? -puppy eyes-

Note: The first people who reviewed my work YAAYY SO HAPPY LUCKY! LOVE YAAAAA! Any confusion eating you tell it on your review or message me! _Reminder's_ think of this as like a movie~! Cuz im not gonna make this too long! Or it will kill me too! Its tiring! but i need to do thiiis cuz i myself like to read how things will go~~

* * *

><p><strong>Guy's POV<strong>

Inside Guy's room, his hand holding the said box that was given to him earlier. The box was black,simple, and has no design. Just a plain black box. The size is not big-not small either. Let's say a medium size suspicious box. Guy thought it could be a bomb or it has a sleeping gas..._ 'if its a bomb it could get the ship sink.' _Right, that man wouldnt risk his precious collection right? If sleeping gas..so that they can captured him now that he knew their ugly secret? _'Hm, he is famous about this so maybe not.'_

Guy sat on his bed hands finding any lines that could open it. His finger clicked something under it and it opened-ready to pull out his Gardios Sword. A Monitor appeared and revealed a man who is probabbly-

_**'Hello Count Gardios Gailardia.' **_Damascus Von Slice smiled. _Crap_. It's him, he is not yet prepared to face him. His face, he hope his face didn't gave it away...How much he dislike Damascus face.._That evil face._

_'Could he be Damascus...?' _he thought, He fixed himself and said "Hm, Are you perhaps Lord Damascus?" he had to play ..to rescue Luke._ 'forgive me Luke, but i have to do this first.'_

The latter chuckled. Guy knew he wouldn't like this person. That laugh. It gets on his nerves. _But he had to keep the fake smile._

_**'Lord? oh my please...Count Gardios, that's too praise for someone like me. Perhaps you can call me Boss Damascus'**_ then Guy replied in his sarcastic tone.

"Boss Damascus? If i do that. It will sound like i'm serving you." the man laugh. He hate this type of people. Guy hates him, that's for sure.

_**'You're right. Anyway, about our deal...Would you like to order a replica?'**_

Order replica. Stung Guy Cecil. _What? How can he say 'order' it's not a package!_

"Well," he cleared his throat. "Before that, what is the price and how this goes..?"

_**'Simple. One night stand is 1500 gald. (**__thats too much!) __**Making the replica yours is..we can talk about it with check.' **_sly devil. Guy hope his eyes didn't narrow on it's own.

_**'But if youre not going to order, i'll have no choice but to erase your memory.'**_ he felt fear about erasing memory thing. Is that even possible?

"Of course i'll buy. So who is available?"

The screen suddenly changed into lots of pictures. _Wait_, they are all-

_**'These are the only replica's i have at the moment. The others are left on my kingdom.'**_

Replicas who are only abroad. Guy immediately searched for Luke's pic but none.

"Err."

_**'Is somethin the matter? Did you not like none of them?'**_

"Well, Actually earlier..." Luke. "There is_ this _replica i met at the docks, he has a short red hair wearing a black greyish dirty cloak. I was told he is one of your collection.."

Damascus was silent. Oh crap. Is it a mistake?

_'That one is special.' _

"Why?" he blurted out.

_**'Becuz, he is different from all replicas...If you really want him, i don't think you can even pay.' **_Means Damascus didn't want to give Luke!  
>"But. I want him." He insisted. Damascus on the screen taps his fingers.<p>

_**'It's expensive.'**_

"Only one night stand! I'm not gonna buy him completely!"

Damascus evil grins.

_**'Ok then. But Money first.'**_

_Ah oh. Money..._

"How about this." he doesnt have the money right now. "Where are you heading anyway? Cuz i hope to get down and you know."

_**'hmm. Well our destination is Kimlasca. Were gonna be at a party..' **_Brilliant!

"Wow. I'm also goin to Kimlasca. That great."

_**'Really?'**_

"Yeah. I'm invited to a wedding meet up plan."

_**'Hmm. Alright. I got it, until then...Meet us when we got down to our destination.' **_Damascus is a cheater. Guy knows he is trying to cheat him.

"Ok then. Make sure you got my order! Or else!"

_**' , Count Gardios. Have a nice day.'**_ the screen broke on itself. _'Self destruct?' _Damn he is smart. _No evidence left..._

"Atleast. Transaction sealed." giving himself to the cushion. "Luke..I'll save you. Don't worry." With that he closed his eyes to rest. "Please, just hang on yourself a lil bit..don't go...crazy yet.." He fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Past POV<strong>

Inside the dark cage...Luke is whimpering on his sleep. His nightmares...His ugly experience that no one knows...No one knows.

_**No one knows this darkness he has to fight.**_

Flashback. He woke up in a poor alley. The place is dirty, _he could tell_. The country might be poor. Then he bumped on two running childrens One girl and one boy. He was warned not to let the chariot catch him. For it's capturing replica's like him and them. But Luke didn't understand, he is still confuse and too sad to think about anything. he should have run but it's too late...He got captured then put on an animal cage. Though he wasn't alone, there are other's like him.

Though a little different cuz their eyes have no shine.

Theyre like puppets. Dolls...An object. **Completely an object.**

before he knew they reached an abandoned mansion. Not really abandoned...it's just the building looks like it could collapse anytime..and the color's are fading away..The maroon can no longer get recognize. They walked out of the cage but hands are cuffed. He shiver as they entered, surprised to see lots of captured replicas...

"Walk! Things!" he got kicked at his back. He just now realize how cruel he was to Mieu. He kicks him and calls him a thing._ 'Sorry Mieu..' _he prayed a chance where he can apologize to the poor chegeal.

Observing the whole place. Full of lights,_ quite unexpected. _It didn't look like a prison inside. But everything is colored in white...too different from outside color._ 'maybe they did that on purpose so that no one dares to come in.' _he didnt got the chance to ask the two replica kids why these people capturing them? _'...maybe..they want us dead..'_

When he notice they were inside a cell. His eyes pop when he saw three sciencetist.

The one is bald. One looks like santa claus. the last one look like any other sciencetist will look like.

"Are these all youve captured?" the bald one ask.

The goon who captured him answered, "Yes, Were done catching. We'll do this again after the summer break..." he eyed his new catch-it was Luke. "It's really tiring some when you catch rats. But no worries," he look back to the sciencetist. "We just have to wait for hiding replica's to show up..We have to rest.." So means he will show the escaped replicas that they no longer catch them so that they will stop hiding. _'Smart move.'_

The normal sciencetist looking spoke, "Why don't we start checking them up? So that we can know their prices to the Black Market."

Luke's eyes widen. _'p-price..?'_ If Luke knew what Black Market means..He would have cry for help but he didn't knew...Although he did feel bad feeling.._One thing for sure the word market stands for stuffs right?_

_"Walk! Things!" (earlier)_

_'that means...they will sell us..?'_ Luke's face sadden. His pecular look took attention to the santa claus lookin, he tapped all his colleauge. All of their attention towards him.

"Crimson hair..Emerald eyes..IS that even normal?" santa claus asked. The two head's shrugs.

"This is the first time i saw a weird replica. Let's check him first."

Luke is too occupied on his own and too tired to turn his head. Yet he was forced to look up-his chin got pulled and saw the bald guy so near.

"Wait..this face.." Luke's heart pumped. Could they knew he was the murderer of Akzeriuth!?

"Yes i know this face..." the bald told himself. The normal one gasp.

"C-Could he be the replica of the kidnapped Luke fon Fabre?"

Luke refuses to answer their questions. But how did they know Asch got kidnap?

"Wait, if he is the replica of that noble..means he is dangerous! He destroyed akzeriuth!" the santa exclaimed.

Bandits and replica's head's turned to see him too.** Scared, Disgusted. Angry. **Some replica's didn't mind for they look like they had no brains for responding. Some replica's faces were troubled.

Luke waited and it came. One replica screamed. "YOUR THE REPLICA WHO DID IT?!" all other replica's who seem to live like him before reacted too.

"What? means he was the one _why_ this is happening to us...!" said a replica. Luke thought what did he do wrong again. That has anything to do with them getting sold..?

"You!" the replica who first talk. "Did you know?_ Since you _destroyed akzeriuth! _A REPLICA _like you did it..! All the people thought we all replica's should die! THATS WHY WE GOT THROWN TO THIS FORGOTTEN PLACE..THIS OUTCAST CITY! THATS WHY WE GOT CAPTURED! I WAS LIVING A GOOD LIFE _YET _THAT NEWS-! BECUZ OF YOU THIS HAPPE-" Luke didn't respond. He wasnt aware that other replica's got punished in his place. For his crimes.

"Wait. I -" he tried to tell but the replica got electrified..On the ground hurting.

_"Arrrgghh!"_ Luke covered his ear. The sound -sounds painful enough to bare.

"Stop.." Luke said, instead he got in return was...

"Fuck you." the replica lost his conciousness. _Not really completely _but he got dragged away.

"W-where are you takin him?" he asked for concern. He got a reply.

"He needs lesson to behave." The goon said, "If you want, you can join." Luke didn't have to hear it. He knew a punishment will come...Will fall to that replica who resent him badly..

The replica glared at him. Awake but in pain. "I'll kill you myself! Remember thiis!" last and then the door of hades shuts.

Luke stared at the door. His eyes shimering. Then his face got pulled again to face the bald one.

"Hmm..You don't look like a simple replica.." the bald signed one of the guards and then they went to a labaratory.

Luke lay down to the fon machine, he had slept on it before..First when he was born, second the choral castle. He can't do anything so he didn't try to protest.

The machine glowed..Fonons of his own floats. It hurt than before. Cuz atleast he was asleep on choral castle. He never knew it hurt like this.

Whimpering. He heard the three white cloack gasp. _'what is it this time?'_

"He-he's!" they eyed him. in amazement.

"He's a perfect replica!" The first than ever...yes. _**He was the first perfect copy.**_

"I can't believe the rumor is true! This is just...a big fish!" the three got caught up on their happy dappy world. Luke on the other side already know what would happen to him. _'they will not release me. they will keep me and make experiements on me just like Dist.'_ the God-General's face appeared and Jade. He mentally laugh. _'Sure Dist would have been heck happy if he got me instead of them.' _Guilt. _'I'm sorry Jade..your right. I'm useless...'_

A loud banging heard from the door frame.

"HELP! HELP!" splat. They all heard it. Luke remained stone for the machine is still on. He is paralize at the moment. The door open wide they have small cannon _(they don't know yet it's called gun. You do know they only had bombs and cannons) _Then bullets hit the guards blood everywhere. He watched how the three white men showered in crimson blood.

Trembled. He trembled before his sight. He almost squeeked. He wanted to puke..Again..bloodshed like that velvet sky...Guns pointed at him. He gulp. '_I'm..goin to die..!'_

"Wait!"

A voice ordered. Luke opened his eyes and found Damascus Von slice.

To his horror the man looks almost like Van except for some features. Van is handsome this guy ain't. He just look like a pedophile. Of course Luke is yet to know what that means.

The man took a step closer and studied him. "Hehh...So these trashes are keeping replica's and checks them up huh? So they can sell them to Black Market..I will not let that." So Damascus is a hero or what? How about the other replicas? Luke hope they weren't dead. Or probabbly too late.

The man clicked some buttons. Luke suddenly felt a sharp pain that teared his inside organs. "Ouch!" the man chuckled.

"Oopsie. the man clicked on the computer again. "I didn't mean to hurt ya. My fingers did it." _he did that on purpose hasn't he? _the smile looks creepy enough but he was free from the machine.

He sit up feeling wary. Right on the frame door unfamilliar guard. The guard belongs to Damascus.

"Boss, All the replica's are caged. What is your order now?"

pull out an "Eh?"the man look at him..Staring... Luke pretend not to look directly at the man. He thought one moment the man saved him. But caged...? Guess not.

"Hi, I'm Damscus Von Slice." the man introduced himself. Luke on insticnt replied.

"M-my name is.." if possible, he no longer desired to use 'Luke's' name cuz..it only reminds him of everything.

The man's faced was lighten. "Wow. you can speak? Most of replica's doesnt.." _Oops. _The man stared at him again.._the eyes looks like staring at your soul. _"Such a beautiful hair you got there..."

Hand's touched his long crimson hair. _Startled_-Luke flinched away. The way Damascus touch it feels weird.

"Hmm." the man hummed. He tried to touch Luke's hair but Luke moved an inch again. This time his hair got roughly pulled. "!"

"If i want to touch you. _You'll _let me." Just now the nice Damascus vanish, the tone sounds deadly. Still smiling-Luke tried to pull away but got slammed down at the fon machine. "H-hey! What do you-" The cold metal hurt very bad..As if his back-boned crack.

"You're clothes...Looks like you came from a wealthy place."

Luke zipped his mouth. The man kept him lock. Sweat drops...Luke dared..

"What..what do you want from me..? From us replicas..?"

Instead the man asked one of his subordinate. "Ab tell me what was the result about him on this machine?" Ab nodded. Then he answered Luke.

"And yes..what i want from you is youre whole existence..What was your name little?"

Luke ignored the little. "..Lu..Luke.." his face sided down. Then Ab's voice. "Boss Damascus..It says here he is a perfect replica."

Eyes widen, "Perfect Replica? Really? That never happend before." he grabbed the paper Ab's holding and red the results. Confirmed. **"I see.. so your the first perfect replica? i'll teach you very well."** _(flashback from chapie one part)_ another sweat drops. Luke felt very cold covering him.

"I'm the boss of you replica slaves."

* * *

><p><strong>Luke's POV<strong>

They were all delivered into a magnificent mansion. Looks wonderful enough on outside. The inside is gorgeous too..More gorgeous than Fabre's mansion. The man looks damn rich.

At first they were on a pretty empty room. No things at all.

Then Damascus entered the room. "Hello Replica's...!" all did listen. "As you could see, or if you Mongrels don't understand! This room..has no things, Which is you are the_ things _to be put as decoration here." some replica's did same reaction as Luke. _Insulted._

"I have to teach you all of who is your Master..Your Boss..!" Damascus sadistic smile crossed a clap on his hand. Lots of men in black appeared form all the corner's of the room. It looks like the whole room is a door. "Do it!" Damascus exclaimed then humans forcely put an onxy bracelet on them. Luke saw everyone running yet wrist pulled and the bracelet is on. They all cry out in pain Seeing that Luke told himself time to run!

About to run away he bumped on Damascus himself. "Where do you think your goin?" Damascus hands has the bracelet. "N-no! Stay away!" he shoved him but his hair got pulled and a sword slashed his clothes. Ended up his hair got cut too.

"No!" still escaping- He forced himself to stand up fast. But then he got kicked down to kiss the floor. "Now,now, its rude to disobey your Master. Mongrel." whatever mongrel means...Luke knew it sounds like Asch's calling him 'dreck'.

His wrist..The bracelet was there. "No!" then he felt his fonons itching. Leaving his body.

"No! _No!_ No! What's goin on!?" he is dissappearing. Terrified he found out all the replica's are suffering like him. They are all afraid to die. To disappear into nothing.

"Hahahaha!" Damascus evil laugh echoed. "Replicas! Listen! That bracelet is made from Fon Machine parts! Which means.." he pulled Luke's wrist up as an example. "If you try to escape. I will activate it. _Means_ your fonons gonna be forced to open and ~if it took so long you will all die into golden lights!"

"Y-you evil! Why are you doing this!?" Luke's eyes has tears..Not becuz he was afraid. He was angry. He hope to punched Damascus but no avail. Too weak to do. He is hungry.

Damascus wasn't please. He got pulled again and thrown at the wall.

"_Gah!"_ good thing he didnt coughed some blood. But his back _again_..he might be in future get bed ridden.

Damascus stepped on him. To his shock Damascus is stepping on his private part. It damned hurt. A gasp escaped. "W-what are you doin?" he manage to say. The bracelet is still opening his fonons. If he moved he will vanish. For sure.

"I thought i made myself clear. Luke." the man stepped on it much heavier. Gritting his teeth Damascus smiled at him. Looks like he is enjoying inflicting pain on others. Just much as he watched all other replica's pang.

"Ab. Bring me that replica girl. The browned haired." Luke wonder what will he do to her. The girl looks like a teenager. "Please no!" the girl beg yet she was forced into a kiss.

Bewildered. For the first time he saw that kind of kiss.

More like

_It's not even a kiss!_

"Y-you!" he stopped him by calling him. "You Damascus! How could you do that! You don't even love her!" Damascus felt no guilt at all. Instead he does what he wanted to do on the female replica. While talking to Luke.

"Looks like no one taught you about reality. Luke." he explained. "Did you know why you are here?"

"Eh?"

"It's becuz you are all thrown away. Into this mess..this dump that's why this _KIND me _help you to have another purpose."

_"Eh?"_

_**"I no longer had purpose on you. So Goodbye Foolish Replica Luke."**_ Van's word. "ehh..."His last word. Luke refused to tear this up. But his eyes..His eyebrow curl on its own. Noticing Luke had absorb what he said he let go of the female replica.

Damascus kneeled on his size. "Why? Did your family..friends..everyone you know dumped you?" Luke was staring at him yet he wasn't seeing him.

_**"I'll leave before i lost control and kill a certain someone."(jade)**_

_**"I thought you had good in you, but i was wrong." (tear)**_

_**"Idiot! Youre the worst!"(anise)**_

_**"I know Luke. But still..." (ion)**_

_**"You changed too much that youre pathetic." (natalia)**_

_**"Don't make me look more lower than ever." (guy)**_

_**"Right Dreck. Cuz youre a Replica!" (Asch)**_

"No!" his hands cupped his tears...Non stop. "No!" he denied everything..The words never left his mind.

"I..I..didn't mean it..!" Luke broke down infront of Damascus. His lips pulled a triump.

_"Poor~poor Luke."_

He got slapped.

"I'm sorry.." but he kept crying.

_"Come. I'll give you a purpose." _he spitted at him.

"I'm so sorry.." he can't hear him.

_"As a Replica Slave of course."_

Chesire grin indeed.

Next scene. Lots of Damascus friends are sitting. Looks like there is a party.

Spotlight open then all female replica's were wearing bunny suit. None of them wanted this. Luke's mind were blank.

_"I don't want to think of anything..."_ he doze off. Then a woman came from his vision. A big sister lookin woman.

"Hey boy~" Luke ignored the flirty voice. Luke's hair were fixed. And his clothes were different. He was wearing a bartender clothes. He cant even remember when did he put this on. The woman hands travelling on him. His was slighty awaken form what is happening.

His back on the wall. For the third time.

"Boy~ youre so cuteee~ " the woman's pointy finger touching his lips. Nobody had touched them before! Head moving sideways. The woman continued to tease. She purred. "You..i know you like it..Come to Mama~" the woman kissed him. Which he is finally aware of what is really going on right now!

He pushed her which she fell on her high feels-hitting wine glasses poured on her pretty dress.

The beautiful woman's face washed make up..She almost look like a witch. Face totally displeased. "YOU ROTTEN DOG! HOW DARE YOU!" the woman got up and slapped him. This is the second time ey?

Bearing the red pain on his face. He continued to furrowed down his eyebrows.

"Huh? So youre mad at me?" the woman laughs. "How dare you...really! Come here!" the woman pulled him again into something he never wanted to do.

So he hit his temper. _**"I SAID I DONT WANT IT!" **_

Unexpected happenin.

_**The lights broke out then all of the tables flew away. Replica's and humans were horrified.**_

A hypporesonace occured. He glowed yellow And afraid of himself.

"T-this feeling-!" shaking. His hands...he watched them. "Like the power flowed at me..on akzeriuth...!" he had a sudden headache. "_Aw! My head! again!"_

_"Kyaahh!_ Run! this replica is a monster!" the woman who slapped him runs. Then followed by people panicking to find the exit.

Lots of voices meld onto his head. He clutched.

"make it stop..! I had enough..!" wishing it could just stop!

Ab and Cb appeared. He saw all of the people are gone even the replica's..Then Damascus was there.

"Tsk,tsk tsk." Damascus bit his lips. "You rejected the customer and then making a mess? You mongrel needs a lesson how you work with these~"

Luke went to Damascus room. What happen in that room you never wanted to know.

**You never did.**

With that he was thrown into a cage again. Then he covered himself with a dirty cloack.

Dream ended.

* * *

><p><strong>Current POV<strong>

Luke snapped. Breathing heavily. His nightmares are scary. Only good thing it wasn't about the soul of people he killed. _"hah..hah.." _ breathing loud enough to echoe on the room. He clutched his heart finding source of light. He found it..!

The ship window.

He hit himself on the glass. He forgot it is actually closed.

"I need to get out of here." he chanted, he never did had clostrophobic. But eversince that day...He was treated worst than animals _had ..._he need to get out of here.

"I need to get out! I need to!" he shouted at no one then bumped each side corner of the room. Its already midnight, he was blinded by the darkness. Even there was a window.

_"Hah,,hahh.."_ his breathing became more harsh. He just couldnt breath.

The guards who are guarding him hear loud thuds coming from his room so they checked him. Found that he was on his hysteria again.

"Look! Here this Mongrel again..Going crazy..how disgusting."

Luke didn't heard him. instead he fall flat on the floor. Still awake, eyes going crazy and hands clutched at the carpet.

The two guard watched him with lame eyes. This didn't happen once. It always happen.

Every night he goes crazy while he sleeps.

"We should give him to Damascus-sama..He could calm him down." the two picked him up. He just kept on reaching for air. Couldnt speak.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **Youre POV**

* * *

><p>Guy couldnt sleep. So he was here watching the flow of sea. The moon.<p>

He recalled they went to Tartaroo Valley. Weird thing the moon is only one moon that shines upon Auldrant, yet the moon on tartaroo feels melancholic yet romantic.

He sighed, then rested his chick on his palm. "..Ahh~..ahh~.." hope everything will be fine. Two days left before they reached their destination.

"Luke..which room you are, hope your having a goodnight sleep."

That night, No one knows. Luke is on Damascus room.

Guy shouldnt know.

he musnt know what's goin on to his baby brother.

.

.

.

.

.

Three days passed they had landed on Kimlasca rift. Guy looks serious and waited.

Then the guard who gave him the box comes to him.

"Count Gardios."

"Yo. Took long enough."

"Here." the guard handed him a card instead showing Luke.

"..What is this..?"

"Damascus sama said you meet him up on a hotel instead here."

Guy knew it. He wanted to crumpled the card. He got betrayed. "He'll wait you there after 2 days." another days he can't wait!

"But-"

"Please don't forget the payment. Have a good day." The guard left him. Guy knew it all along...

_'Damascus! you cheater!'_

He is indeed a sly devil.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Note: <em>I thought i said they would meet?_**OF COURSE NOT **__WHY WOULD YOU BELIEVE THAT? __**MUAHAHAH! **_i hope i didnt gone too far did i..? I think not,,, cuz ya see there are no sexual scene written! I DONT LIKE TO WROTE THOSE STUFFS ITS SCARING MEEE! more like i dont have the abilitly! plus it also hurts to torture Luke but i need him to get tortured for the plot sake!

_**If youre curious what happen to Luke in Damascus..use your greenmind :V Yes, **__**Damascus is a sadistic homo pedo. **__**He likes girls and boys too. Sounds disturbing? Hey no offense on homo's i meant no harm! Im talking about Damascus cuz lots of people will ask so theeeree**_

_**Im guessing ive answer all your chapie 1 questions here.**_

_**Onxy Bracelet-**__** makes the replica feel disspating. (is that right? OAO) -idiot! idiot mee!-**_

english not my native language...

_**Then **__**Damascus Von slice **__**is an OC that i dont wanna admit mine, cuz he is terrible!**_

_**What else? **__**the black box**__** is just a box. Inside it is like a webcam. they dont have internet ne?**_

_**Next on Kanonchama's fic 'Missing' : **__Guy meets up with Jade and others. Telling them that Luke is alive! And then for Luke...Loosing hope after the night. Convincing himself no one would help him on this hell...cuz Guy didn't look for him. His hope vanish and became a real replica. _Who wants more chapie? Will it get more evil? Oh who knooows~~! Remember not to trust a pierrot!

I KNOW FRENCH KISS IS A KISS, ITS JUST LUKE DOESNT KNOW ABOUT THAT he do know kiss just not that come on its obvious! But i do know he is perv on Tear xD


	3. Mess up

**Missing part 3**

_**I know there are lots of mis spelling,lots of missing letters?..i know im so stupid..Yes am..That is why i know your thinking and laughing at me D: so instead of that just..correct them~ NO FLAMES MORE LIKE BE MY BETA READER! XD**_

I KNOW ITS SO SHORT SO HERE IS AN APOLOGY GIFT TEHEHE~!

ENJOY CHAP 2 AND 3! :3 i update fast so that i dont get lazy or else this fic will get abandoned..you dont want that right? REVIEEEW! Same lines **'ENGLISH IS NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE-PROBLEMS CAN BE SOLVE IF YOU BE MY BETA READER!' **chatatta!

* * *

><p><strong>Reader's POV<strong>

Guy turned his back. He got told just like, that then 'bye'. "_The hell.." _he has to calm down.

Meanwhile, while Guy isn't aware that Luke and other replica's just walk down_ although theyre heavily guarded so they can't be seen clearly. _Luke's face was blank. But that blank face spark when he saw Guy's back. _'Guy!'_ he stop but then he saw Guy leaving the area.

_**'...Guy...! Dont leave ..! Dont leave me!'**_

But he couldnt shout it out loud.

His shoulders were seize, its Cb. "Don't day dream...!" a baton smack. Ignoring the pain his eyes didnt leave the retreating Guy_. (Damascus isnt on the line instead he had headed already to wherever they gonna go.)_

Seeing Guy didn't even turn back...He felt betrayed.

_'Guy..'_

Guy didn't look for him.

Even he already saw him.._yet_ Guy didn't even try to rescue him.

_'..why..'_

He know he didn't want to endanger Guy. But then...of course..he had a little hope Guy will still try cuz he is 'Guy Cecil'. Nope. He has no obligation to save him anyway. He's just a trash anyway. A good for nothing. So why expect...? He pout his lips in dismay.

He shouldnt have hoped.

**In Kimlasca 'Fabre Mansion'**

The door opened,the first person he saw was Princess Natalia who'll soon will get married to Asch Fon Fabre. Asch Fon Fabre? Your wondering? Simple. The reason he didn't reclaim his name cuz he no longer likes it. If he did, it will only tell him the weak him. _The Luke who got kidnap 7 years ago _Plus Asch Fon Fabre sounds cool too.

"Ara! Gailardia, your late...!" Natalia puts her hands on her waist. "Just kiddin. Been a while Guy." she winked. Then at her side Asch nodded to greet him. "You alright Guy?" still cold expression though.

Instead of instant reply, Guy ask frantically ask first. "Where's Jade? Isn't he here already?"

Tear is also there,Mieu, together with Anise and Fon Master Ion.

"Why Guy? Did something happen...?" Ion questioned.

"I..the truth is..!"

Then Jade entered the scene. Fixing his glasses. "My,my i thought what's the ruckuss its just you Guy. How was it?" specific about Luke is a slave.

Guy's face still unable to recognize the others presence. "Jade." he started. "I knew it. He..he lied to me..!" he wasnt shouting, but took enough attention to pop their heads inside the conversation.

"Why Colonel? What's the matter?_ Don't _ignore us Guy!" Anise pout like she always do.

Jade sighed. "No one here's yet. So perhaps we can talk about it. right here, right now. "checking if Guy agrees with it. He began. "Apparently Our dear Count Gailardia Galan Gardios saw Luke is alive and been captured while working as a Replica slave."

Loud Gasp. Guy fisted. "I couldnt get to him..! Darn it! I should have drew out my sword and slash them all to save Luke..But i can't do that. I shouldnt have trust that bastard giving me Luke...!" Still can't catch up, they all look damn puzzled. _**Luke is a alive seriously?!**_

This time Tear's angry voice been heard. "Guy! Stop joking about this! Luke is dead...! We saw it..!" they all knew from all of them, the one who really got hurt the most and can't move on was Tear. Then that follows Guy.

"Mieu! Master is alive? Where? When? Please I want to meet hiim!" Mieu flew around annoying everyone so that they answer him.

Anise catched Mieu. But _not _strong. Just a catch to stop the poor Chegeal to explode on his own.

"Guy, please tell me you haven't gone crazy..We saw Luke turn into Golden lights.." Natalia said then to Asch, "Right Asch?"

Asch just nodded, he might appear calm but he is also surprised. "I felt him. Our connection got cut..Though i didn't felt his fonons goes back to the fonon belt."

"Wait, you mean you didn't felt Luke gone to fonon belt?" Ion cleared up. Then Anise goes to Colonel. "Colonel! What's the meaning of this? And Asch why did you just told us...!"

Asch remained stoic. "I did not for our connection got cut. Means he is dead."

Guy heard how cold his tone is..He was slight angry at the moment and it just fired up when Asch said that. But then, he looked at him..His presence no longer the presence of resentful God General when Luke is on the topic. '_He's just dishonest lad.'_

"Here." Guy showed the card he was given then the broken black box. _He kept it just incase._

"This blackbox on where Damascus and I talk about the transaction. Then this" he lifted the card to Jade. "They told me to get Luke at the address written on this card...It might be a trap so just sayin if ever somethin happens to me." With that Guy left but got stop by a hand. It was Natalia. "Where do you think your goin!? You just said it so..! It might be a trap! Don't be reckless!"

Asch followed. "We'll back you up."

Then Tear. "Guy. If you werent joking around i would have slap you to your senses..But yes, we'll come with you."

"Don't forget were one team." Anise smiled with her teeth seen. Jade on the other side massaging his temples.

"My,my~ Bunch of teenagers..i should really stop hanging around with you, or else i'll feel like your age." The others tried to hide their laughs. Then Guy stared at them. Taking this to his heart.

_'Thanks everyone. Luke see? No one hates you..They no longer did. We will save you..'_

At Fanana Hotel the replica's been sent to each of their customer. As for Luke..well..

Damascus fixing his necktie, smiling at the mirror feeling fabulous. But heck not, then there is an animal cage just on the corner. Luke's is inside of course. In sitting position.

"Bored that no one ordered at you right now huh Mongrel?' not lookin at Luke-just to the mirror he can see the lifeless broken replica. Luke's eyes turned into no light. His eyes looks scary enough. Definetly emotionless.

His legs were lazy open. Not that wide. since his space is limited. Luke is staring to the bars_. '..Lorelei..why did you make me suffer like this..? I don't want this anymore..'_

He wish to die.

But whenever he is in the middle of death he always wanted to live.

There's too much to live for. He hasn't enjoyed his life. His whole life is imprisoned on his so called Home. Then realitly it wasn't his. And now look at him...

Imprison again.

In a cage.

Can't free.

"Please.." he blurt out. Damascus turned wondering what was that about. So he goes near the animal cage. "Hm? did you said something?"

"Master Van..please..tell me you didn't use me.." Luke said at the wrong person. Damascus thinking who is 'Master Van' by the sound of it..it might be his former owner?

"Oh you little dog..Still mourning about your owner who dumped you?" Luke didn't cry this time. But remain still doll.

"..Everyone...why did you blame me...?" the last sentence was ignored for the door just shut.

Alone in his little prison.

**Tear's POV**

Retless. Tear had stopped counting the days the months..The nights.. Eversince Luke was gone, Tear felt very distress. Everytime she misses Luke she just goes to the Tartaroo Valley. Singing her Fuka hymnn. Hoping the soul _or to fonon belt _will hear it and rejuvenates the souls of replica who died into nothin.

'Tue, Rei Ze Croa Riou Tue Ze...'

'Croa riou ze tue riou..Rei nuer tue ze..'

She didn't finish for she thought Luke's voice sung with him. Jumping. "Luke!?" her hair flipped slapping her back then..."He's...Luke's not hear..." Kneeling to the grass. "Luke will never come back.

And so this day Guy told her Luke is alive and as a Replica Slave.

She musn't trust her ears. It always play tricks on her. But Guy looks so serious and depraved. So means its true..? If not she might hate Guy for lying.

"Luke." Staring at the window. (Still at Asch's place) "If your alive..I hope you hear my song..." She sung it again.

Midnight already. The party ended. And as they had talk they will help Guy.

"Remember if something happens inside just throw this pelet." Jade gave it to Guy. Guy made a face. "What is this..?"

"Who knows." Jade just smirked.

Right now, the only ones are here is Jade,Guy,Anise and Asch. Mieu,Natalia and Tear were told to stay incase Luke frees himself and goes to Fabre. If he will dare to run there. Or felt to run there.

"Colonel, so all i have to do is to act that. So that you and Asch can hide near the hotel..If Guy ever is in trouble?" just reviewing the plan Jade nodded. Then Asch is next.

"Guy becareful."

Guy nods, then gave him a smile. A real smile.

"Thanks Asch."

Asch frozed. Guy always hate him. and always fake. But now he was true..Asch holds on his head. "I'll focus to reach Luke's head if he really is there...I'll reconnect with him."

With that, the plan started!

**Guy's POV**

Guy know he can come in easily. For he had the privilage. Not unless this card he was given is fake. He is cool right now. Confident everything will go fine. _'now that my friends are with me.' _First he never thought them as friend. Only Luke, worst when they all united to kick Luke out of their lives he hated them more. But things had changed. Luke's childish word told him so.

_'if you keep lookin back, you can't move on.'_

Note that little Luke is cute. So here he goes.

Two muscled guards. One is fatty muscle one looks like if you punch him you'll broke your bones.

"No card no enter." the hault him. He showed them the card, a smile. "Lord Damascus invited me, we had meeting." the guard didn't protest.

"Proceed."

_'bingo.' _Then he entered.

Meanwhile it was Anise turn. Behind the alley she emerge. "Kyaah! Help me! Help meee!" she bumped on the fatty guy.

"What?!" The fatty guy was angered, it only washed away when Anise does the loli act. Looks like this person is a pedophile.

"Please help me! Some bad guy wants to get me!" She hugs him. Then the muscle Guy joined. "It's your fault roaming around at night little girl." If this isnt an act Anise would have made him piss on his grave.

"Iyaaahh~! Just help me!" She jumps to hugs the too making a key falls to the ground. The key to tendants room.

No one realized Jade grabbed the key and Asch followed him to the back of building.

Jade holded the key. "With this one of us can pretend as a tendant." Asch didn't answer but he does agree.

Plan succeed. All is now to wait and if Guy is in trouble they can just use the elevator for the two are wearing disguise. Jade as a waiter. Then Asch as a Janitor. _'why am the janitor you old man.' _his face said it clearly. Jade just kept smiling. Asch rarely smile so its clear of who should be the waiter.

Up to the room Guy is addressed. He goes in carefully. "Hello..?" the hotel room is prepared. Guy's nose smell the perfume. The door didn't close_. So it wasnt a trap?._ He close it himself and opens it again. _Nothing happend_. Confirming it wasnt a trap. He already had paid Damascus but the bastard doesnt show himself. He waited for someone to come.

**Night at Kimlasca...**

"Tear, you should sleep."

"You should sleep too Natalia."

The two girls looks at eachother. Both worried sick.

"They said Damascus Von Slice is a boss of underground mafia.." Natalia puts her lips together. Tear stared at her. "Yes. If they got caught it will be another war..." _Ion is sleeping on the other room, Anise supposed to be with him instead it was Mieu._

It was said Damascus Von Slice's came from Unotha.

Kimlasca the firey kingdom, Malkuth the water kingdom, Hod the land kingdom..Unotha is a place on where rejected people are being thrown at. _And its very far_. Sure there are lots of places that known too a place abandoning people. But Unotha is worst from all of them.

Its just like a far far away kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Hotel Fanana (still night) <strong>-_fanserviceee XDD-_

Luke took a shower. Damascus told him he had a customer. Luke no longer counts how many of them was..._Woman,Men. Old people..Or Same age as him. _He just hope he just fall asleep and never awakes. But he couldnt sleep..

He never did sleep well.

His body, you can see still same. _However_ no longer that shiny. You can see a Slave brandmark down to his hips. The proof he is a slave and belongs only to Damascus.

He saw his mirror reflection. He used to love his face, _even lots of times when he looks at them_ it felt he was looking at someonelse. Right now..he rarely look at the mirror. He hated them.

_'this how Asch feels..'_

Cutting his mind from the world. His emerald eyes connected to the mirror and it broke without getting punched.

_He didnt notice he had broke the mirror. His power moving on its own lately..._

Not even Luke knows he had another problem about himself.

**Luke's POV**

Asch felt just now someone had use a power. But no trace. _'might be imagining things.' _He sweeps the floor then a man who looks like Van passed by him. Stunned he followed it with his eyes. _He looks like a Van's twin!_

Jade the waiter notice Asch staring at someone then shock him too. He is a waiter. He took opportunity to use it. _His hair is tied up and no glasses btw._

"Hello Sier, how may i help you?"

Von slice looks at him. New face. He just waved his hand. "No, i don't need anything."

"Can i know your name Sier?"

"Why?" Jade shoves him a poster.

"For Free Discount."

The man took long enough to reply. "Ok then, i'll take one, Write Damascus Von Slice." While Jade taking notes. Asch hide his head. _"We..we saw who he is..! It's him.." _He look at him again. _"I'll remember his face."_

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Guy's Room.<strong>

**Luke's POV**

Guy waited not long enough to here the door with a knock. "Come in." The door open, he expect Damascus yet the one who showed up is his young master. _'Luke!'_Luke is still wearing the untidy cloack. Anyway.. his face cheered. "Luke...!Finally!" he out to hug him-but the other starting stripping, Guy gawked at the scene.

"Master..hope you like my service.." no effort Luke trailed, his eyes are blank. Before he could even strip for _real _Guy stopped him by a strong shove and shaked his shoulders. "Luke! Idiot! It's me! Guy! _Guy! _Get a hold of yourself!" at first Luke doesnt seem to hear his voice but slowly recognize of who it belongs too.

Not looking up. "..Guy..?" his emerald eyes refuses to look up, but it still did.

Eyes pictured unexpected emotion. Guy cursed inside him, Luke's eyes...they don't seem to believe he was here to_ save _him.

Before he could say another word Luke pushed him hard enough to stumble but not to fall.

"Luke?"

"It..it. can't be..." Luke is shaking. "Youre..your inside this room means..." Ah oh. He knew Luke more than anybody else, and his assumption Luke is thinkin somethin he shouldnt.

"Luke no." firmly he said and walks near to him again but aburptly stop when Luke stray away.

"You..you saw me..You saw me doing it didn't you..!?" Luke is not even making eye contact to him. He batter the fist hands of the boy trying to calm him.

"Luke, i ordered you so that i can save you. Not something like _that_."

Luke isn't listening continued to rant on his own. "...now you knew what i was doin..means..**means**.._means...!" _he can see Luke is going crazy.

"Luke i-"

"For sure you think lower on me more than ever!" Luke's eyes closed. so tight he might broke his eyebrows. His teeth parting.

Guy had no idea why would Luke think he thinks lower at him. "Luke, i would never think of that. You know me? Right?" Luke continued, "But you said it yourself!" his voice loud enough to stab Guy's heart. Still thinking what was he talking about. Luke notice Guy doesnt remember it...But he damns remember it all well.

Fidgetting his fingers he told him. "At akzeriuth...you said...im.." emerald eyes opens, teary ones. "Youre disgusted at me than ever right?" Guy felt he got burned alive recalling that scene.

_**('Luke, don't make me think more lower than you already are...')**_

This time it was Guy's turn to had teary emotions. "..." he started chuckling at his own, his right palm brushed his on forehead. "Why..why did i even forgot about that..? I..i.." guilty. _So guitly. _Luke just remained standing, both hands at his sides, eyelids watching the shadow of Guy in the floor.

Guy knew there was too much to apologize for. So his other self told him it was now the chance. "I..Luke, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

Didn't mean it? Are you kidding? Those word were engraved deeply on Luke's heart. Not only his but all of their words leave him a permanent scar.

_**"Lies." **_red haired spat. Guy on the contary so rejected. It hurts. Ouch.

"It's _not_ a lie!"  
>"Then what about now?"<p>

Guy paused. Sure he didn't mean it but today..Knowing Luke is working as_ that_...was..

"Disgusting right?"

"No."

"So low that you can't even choke it up right!? Who knows how many was it? How many ive killed and how many was my-!"

What he can't choke up was Damascus, not Luke."I dont Luke!" Guy grabbed Luke's both hands for it looks like gonna hurt himself. He is afraid for Luke to breakdown right now. Now that they needed to work together and escape from this hell.

"Yes you _did!"_

"Why did you let yourself captured anyways?! You could have run and you know it!"  
>"I don't have a choice!"<br>"You always had the choice!"  
>"Yeah, your right. I did run away but look at me! Look at this!" For once Guy notice the onxy bracelet on Luke's right wrist.<p>

"What's..that..?"

Luke cupped his own wrist. "As long as this thing is on me..I can't escape.." eyes down, Guy decided it times to take him out of here.

"Don't worry Luke. We'll get out of here. You'll get out of here." Luke's eyebrow were knot.

"We can't. Plus it's too late..It's all too late..." he meant it took Guy so long to save him, his body,mind and soul were tainted. Guy actually feel what Luke meant so he said before Luke can shot his brain.

"It's all Damascus fault Luke. You don't have to blame yourself. It's his fault you had gone through _hell...!"_

_**"Master Van did it too!"**_

The next word Luke said Guy think he fell in the Quilpoth for the second time.

Silence..Glad the hotel room is sound proof. All room is. If not, they would have been captured.

"What..?" Guy couldnt believe his ears. And hope what he imagine was wrong.

"I said..." Luke goes small. Clutching his heart the other is embracing himself for comfort."..Master Van did_ it _too..Damascus wasn't the first..."

Bloodlust. Guy always been calm. Same time always been vengeful. Hiding his bloating angry, "Since when?"

Luke looked side ways. "Since he started teaching me sword...He also started doin something on me." a heave. "During that time, i wasn't aware of what it was and what was it called. He only stopped when i began to have my own will. My own mind."

Dangerous flower is spurting. Ocean eyes declares to kill Van. "How dare he do that to you..Now that he had toss you for his evil plans and then this..?" Luke saw how Guy is mad, he doesnt know if it was a good thing or bad thing to tell it to him..But above all he just wanted to be free.

Maybe time is up. He can't escape.

But his hands were pulled to go.

"Let's go." Guy ordered him. He used to order Guy but this time the blond servant did.

"Why?"

"Becuz were friends Luke. _Were best friends."_

The door opened and they begun to find the exit.

Empty hallway. Searching if guards anywhere but none.

"Come Luke, we'll get you out of here soon." On the other hand Luke's hesitating. _About what?_

"Luke?"

"I..i don't have anywhere to go." Guy's heart fell again.

"Yes you do Luke. why you say that?" his friend have changed. Even the long haired Luke is grumpy he is always positive and unnerving. But this short haired Luke is so gloomy.

"I'm Asch replica. Means if i go back there i'll get kicked out. No one will accept me. Not even the whole world." Guy's grip were tight this time making Luke look to him. "Guy?"

"If they _don't_. I _will_. If you're no longer allowed to stay in your house then you can stay at _mine."_

Moving to the other corridor, the conversation continued.

"Yours? I thought you don't have a home?" Guy grinned at his ears. Right,he hadn't mention Luke about him as Count Gailardia Galan Gardios. The last prince of Hod.

"You'll know once we get out." he winked Luke pouted. "Meanie."

The next 3 hallway were safe. But the elevator is not.

"We can't ride at the elevator. We take stairs." Luke nods and kept following Guy.

Meanwhile Damascus went back to Fanana Hotel. Grabbing a communicator. "Cb, hows my Lukie? Doing good?"

Cb giggled. "He is doing great. He didn't run off this time boss Damascus. Instead it so silent."

"Hnn~" on Luke's first day he always end up destroying stuffs with his hypperesonance. The next and days Luke still breaking the room. So now a silent room is a good improvement.

"Hehe, means he had accepted everything. Or he loves it now?"

Suddenly the Hotel alarms activates.

Red light everywhere. Jade and Asch ready themselves.

"What? An alarm?" Asch ask for no particular reason. Jade fixes his glasses. "So Guy had taken Luke well." Seeing all the _real_ tendants appearing they removed their disguise.

"Let's clean the place for the two of them." Still unable to contact Luke, with slight doubt Asch still agreed.

"Let's go then."

Guy and Luke are running fast down the staircase.

Panting. " G-Guy what was that alarm? Did you do that?"

Guy shrugs. "No i did not! But now its on we have to run fast! Lots of people appearing is a good thing but _then_ badluck if we crossed paths with Damascus!" jumping to make the run more faster they both landed on their feet un injured. _continuing to run._

Luke's face is unreadable. Guy watching him from the corner of his eyes then Luke brought ups.

"Damascus has 23 guards with him at this _hotel_. Some are guarding the other replicas. And the one is guarding me. Now the alarm is ringing he will discover soon i'm no longer at the room we are. We should go the the tendants room and escape at the back door. Or maybe the toilet is good too. I heard the 2nd floor toilet has fire exit. So which one we'll go Guy?"

Guy gap his mouth. Unbelievable. Luke able to come up with a plan and explanation.

"Guy?"

A smile, almost fail. "Nnnothin...Good job though Luke." question mark at Luke's head.

"Hehe! Let's take the toilet exit, the back can be crowded by the tendants we might get stuck."

"Okay!"

The happy escape moment were cut when 5 guards appeared. It was Damascus's!  
>"Guy! Look out!" Guy got shot by a bullet.<p>

"What the hell!?" only scratch thankgoodness.

"Guy! Those are Guns! If you get shot youre dead instantly! so becareful!"

Another stunned expression, Luke isn't bawling like a baby like he used too. He stand with his sword unsheated. "I'll take care of them. Thanks for the warning"

_A slice_- three guns were cut. The two shoots but Luke throws them the trashbin which lucky on this stair floor. "Guy!" Thought they had succeed Guy's face were in horror. One of the goon who still has a gun shot Luke and he fell on the stair hold. Instead rolling on the stair case he falls right away.

"Luke!"

Loud crash. Guy prayed to Lorelei. Hope his friend didn't splat!

"Grr!" slicing them. "You bastards!"

The 5 guards were dead. Running fast avoiding to slip with the blood flowing river. "Damn it! That's right! Jade and Asch are here..Hope i cross paths with them!"

Luke's eyes were wide open. Can't really remember how did he survive. He found out he was on the 2nd floor. He look at his back finding trash poms were there. "Err.." so trash stuffs saved him.

"Good Lord." Standing up still dizzy and body hurts he has to escape. "Guy.." He went to the toilet _'Guy will find me there for sure.'_ he just have to believe. Important right now is too escape. "Guy i know you have backups..." wiggling he heard a voice. _Guards._

"Quick! GET HIM!" Not even looking back Luke forced to run. _"Oh crap so fast!"_

Running faster to reach the toilet room Luke bumped to someone, When he look up the two said the names.

_**"S-Sync!?"**_

_**"Y-you?!"**_

Sync and Luke crossed paths. Why is Sync here?

Inside the cell...Brown hair with brown beard. Hair free and still the same look.

Van Grants has a smile on his face. What is he smiling at..?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Fired up..? REVIEW BOTH CHAPIES! TEHEHE! if you dont mind...

_**Next on Kanonchama's fic 'Missing' : **__Sync is here? What about the other God Generals then?Despite being in prison. Van is still in his had talk to him about the fact Luke is alive...It was maybe a good thing or bad move to tell Van about this. Van told himself he will rise up again. He said the Score wouldnt let him down. Doenst he hate the score..? THINGS ARE SO MESS UP!_

_NOTE: _Unotha is just invented no certain meaning. Or if it coincidently does- tell me whats the meaning hohoho~~! _Nahh _i havent gone too far hurting Luke. Some of fics cut off his arm and his eye..thats much worst! Some made Luke got kidnap by a gang and you know stuffs that you dont wanna knoooow! Atleast mine is not that..creepy..right? Luke got kissed by a girl! xD

_**LUKE IS STILL INCHARACTER AS YOU NOTICE. IF NOT WELL...MY FACT STILL STANDS! XD**_

And nope not gonna be shounen ai. i had quit to do those so rest assured Tear and Luke are together..Although i admit i did put a lil guyluke CUZ IM A FANGIRL! Say who wants to see my TOTA comic strip? Just type kanon58 devianart it will show up! IF NOT GO TO MY PROFILE. the link is written there! search for it! :v _Guy is a caring fatheeeer TEHE!_


	4. Mixed

**Missing part 4**

_Note: HAHAHAH SORRY CORRECTION ABOUT GUNS...I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT LEGRETTA SORRY MAN...I WAS LIKE AN IDIOT THERE XDDD _dudes were gettin long ne? But even this is faaast i'll make sure you are satisfied..But then again sorry for being too sadistic :v can't help it! Luke is too cute to get hurt~! I love his headaches too much! who else laughs when he has headaches? -hides- dont kill me non sadist!

_**pff still no beta reader..I hope you still read even if ever the english goes worst tell me parts with mis spells or whatmissin HAHAH THE TITLE?..JOIN ME LAUGHING MUAHAHAH i honestly do not care about all the characters except Luke~! (i do put Guy but in reality i dont actually care about him! Even to Tear! HAHAHA) i only watched the anime cuz of Luke's long hair and abs and his eyes are green!/emerald/or lime which is actually my ideal man. Actually my father has long hair and abs. maybe i just really look up on those faces...IF ONLY LUKE EXIST I WILL KIDNAP HIM.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sync's POV<strong>

_"Shit_ i'm cornered!" Sync is running with all his might, he wanted to use fonic arts however his fonons are sealed by a fonon slot. He remember he was on the road, pretending like a vegar so that people will give him money. It wasn't his ideal to have food but if he steal food the Malkuth and Kimlasca soldiers can caught him again and imprison him at Ion's so called Replica foundation. Although he isnt tortured or treated cruel, but didn't like the idea of being baby sit and treated like a useless piece of-graahh.

Sync couldnt take it inside him.

Throwing _hand made _smoke screen- he smirk when he heard the ones chasing him got their eyes hit. "So long suckers!" He has no idea why these humans chasing him. They aint from Malkuth or Kimlasca. They said they gonna make him a replica slave for Damascus and whoever was that man he has no way gonna make him catch him.

The reason why he was inside this hotel, it's becuz they had actually catched him then drags him in this Fanana hotel then of course he didnt gave up without a fight, they sealed his fonons but that didnt make him weak and defenseless. _"*uck all these...!" _He saw an alarm button and pushed it to create ruckuss, _more people more hard to catch someone right?_

More running until he reached a place where no one is around. But heard upcoming sounds_. "Quick get him!" (from chap 3)_

He saw a stair _right_ infront of his vision. He has to climb up then exits at the fire exit. That was his plan yet he bumped hard on someone.

"Ouch!" both voices said. Both looked up in eachother.

"S-Sync!?"

"Y-you?!"

Stunned, they couldnt move nor said a more. He tried to say something but heard the pursuers comin near. "_He went this way!"_

His body panic but to his surprises Luke had panic more than him. So they end up hiding both behind the dark corridor _which its space is too small._

_"His gone!"_

_"Sir i think i saw him over here!"_

_"Let's go then!"_

Footsteps dissappeared and they relax a phew.

"..Phew.." realizing they 'phew'. they opened up the unsettle question.

"You...Your the reject! What are you doin here?! Youre supposed to be _dead!"_

Not flinching Luke retort. "W-well! How about you? Why are you being chased? Your a God General-" until Luke notice Sync's clothes. He wasn't wearing his God General uniform. Instead a white clothe (that he wore during Hod risen) And a brownish cloack that resembles his dirty ones. Sync isn't even wearing his mask.

"...don't tell me.." guessing maybe Sync is like him.I mean come on! The face clearly Ion's twin! "youre..Also.."

Sync fumes in irritation. "Who cares if im not anymore! This is all your so called friends fault! Screw them now that im a stray twin of that useless Fon Master!"

'Stray? isnt supposed to be 'Slave' instead?

"Wait..your not a slave..?"

"Why would i be?!"

Oh. Luke just said 'oh' then he is actually smiling. Glad that Sync didn't end up like him.

"W-what are you smiling at creep..?"

Luke completely smiled. "Nothing." Then they heard another sound, it was all the people inside the hotel.

"Where are the other God Generals." Sync ohh then told him the harsh reality.

"We are all thrown into different prison. Largo and Legretta are exiled to an island. Arietta is in special care of Ion. Me i was in a mental hospital." Luke heard him say it but then again..There is no way its mental hospital..Its just Sync, everything makes him feel like in mental hospital. He Clearly hate his birth.

"We should get out of here." Luke sudggested. Sync crosses his arms with a huff.

"Hell no. Why should i go with you reject?"

Ignoring his tunts Luke offered a hand. "Come on, we can't let those human catch you. If you did, you'll turn into a Replica slave." sharp sense of feeling. Sync thought that moment. The reject isn't wearing his fashion noble clothe. His hair is short and,..

"Why are you here again..?" Not that he care, but he has to know.

Luke smiled again. "Hehe..Quite like..I got caught by..those.." he trailed off scratching the back of his head. Still feel weird without his long hair. Sync knew that moment. _'hmp, so reject became a slave as expected.'_

Turning his back-exiting from the crumped alley. "Fine'-however if you get captured i'm not gonna go rescue ya'." He saw it again, Luke's simple minded face then a smile..._a friggin smile reminds him of Ion...!_

"Thanks."

"Don't pull my leg, Reject."

"Let's go to the restroom by the way."

"Huh? Why there?"

"Secret. You'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>Asch's POV<strong>

The necromancer and former Asch the Bloody is searching baout where Guy went. Too many people descending they couldnt take the stairs nor elevator.

It was then Jade discovered the windows.

Asch thought Jade is joking. But he is damn serious.

_'hmm we can't take stairs..nor elevator..so let's take the window shall we?'_

_'what? are you kiddin me? there is no way to-'_

_'there is. had you forgot the fire exit ladders?'_

it clicked. Smart move as expected from the Colonel.

End of flashback. Not that he is afraid of high places. it's just it is..just truly dangerous.

But with this they were climbing up without any stampeed or traffic. Absolutely no hinderance.

More struggle to climb. The bars were cold. Cuz no one had used them and its outside. The weather is cold today, but not cold enough to snow. Jade know deep inside Asch he is complaining, he is alike to Luke. Loves to whine but matured in someways. Luke is too immatured. Now that Guy insist and it looks like Luke really is alive..its a matter of time before he witness himself how Luke gone terrible.

He doesnt hate Luke anymore. He discovered it was partly his fault, he knew he was a replica, but nothing he can do from what happen. its still half and half Luke's and their's. Guy always tells them stories about how Guy raised Luke and what is Luke's innocence. It was long time ago he told Guy. But the Blonde believes Luke is more better than all of them.

Either way, Like he said he has to see it himself before agreeing. Hearing Luke became a slave just put an 'x' of expectation of change to Luke.

"Oi, Jade." Asch called, he looks down but hands tight on the cold metal.

"Yes?"

"Look at the window infront of us." Jade did and saw Guy Cecil fighting some guards.

Blood splatters.

"Hn, so Asch let's stop here and see more of dying people." Asch veined pop on Colonel's sarcastic tease. What he meant to help Guy. Whatever is happenigna nd Luke is not here. They had to know it now.

Guy runs fast on the stairs but heard a loud glass crashes on the floor. Stopping drewing his sword-Asch and Jade finally came to show up!

"Both of you!" he took a step up instead keeeping going down.

Asch pats the dust on his clothes. "Where is he?" he meant Luke. Guy's face then were hurt. "I failed to protect him, He falled down right here.

Faces were zoomed in and out. "What do you mean..?" Guy pointed on where Luke falled.

"I hope he is alive."

"I-idiot! No one is alive at this current-"

Jade coughs. "Seriously, have you guys thought he is known dead at akzeriuth yet he popped and now died again and ...who else thinks he is still alive even he falls at this feet?"

Both Guy and Asch didn't said a word but minds were connected.

_"Mushroom. Luke is a Mushroom."_

It was then Asch had a headache. "_Guhh!"_

"A-Asch?!" This is the first time Guy saw Asch had a headache like Luke. Or maybe he always had _like the other _just doesnt show it and the time isnt perfect.

"Im..fine.." Grunting at the pain but focused. "I don't know why i had this. Its been a while since this happend.."

Could it be the connection to Lorelei is active again? Or probabbly Luke's and his connection were opened?

"Let's go find him." he set that command. Jade tapped them when they headed to stair.

In question they had the terrible feeling Jade gonna say

"Let's take the window once more!"

_"JADE!"_

So the runs and misses continues!

They entered the restroom. _Of boys_. Sync put his hands on his waist, un patience.

"There is no exit here Reject."

"No...Know there_ is_.." still silently searching for the exit.

"Okay, how did you know there is an exit here?" he maybe look like doing nothing but stand, but his eyes are travelling. Then he actually saw the exit.

"Oh no. were not going there. Are you kiddin me?" Luke traced where Sync lookin at and he has his evil grin.

"Yep that is where we are going." Luke fixed the half opened toilet room, and the actual toilet. Instead you see the dumps... you see an exit.

"HELL NOO F-KIN WAY! GROSS!" Luke still having his teasing smile. "Aww don't say that Sync, i made this so that other replica's like me could escape." you can see the bowl, its inside has bigger hole. Anyone can fit except fat ones and overmuscle.

Too covered by irritation, Sync didn't heard Luke said that he made this exit himself. How is that evil possible? They just got here!

"Stop whining."

"Im not whining!"

"Stop screaming."

"Im not-!"

_**BLAG.**_ Sudden loud sound behind the door. They both alert themselves for the upcoming enemies. In no time Luke nodded to Sync and Sync gave up. "Damn it." as he mutter he positioned himself to go in it.

As Luke guarding the door-waiting for it to get smashed by someone, Luke assured Sync got inside it and will be free soon.

"Just keep goin down you'll reach the underground and can escape on the sewers.

Sync whose face still mad about going inside the friggin toilet bowl. Just nodded. "Yeah,yeah, so long..." going inside. Sync left. Luke just smiled but then Sync is still there popping out his head with his last words. "Thanks btw. But just die about this Reject."

Luke's eyes glowed. Sync just thanked him. "My pleasure." he smiled again. Then Sync goes inside the darkness. Completely on his way to the outside.

When Sync left. Luke's eyes were back to the door, the door opened, Damascus guards entered. his lips formed a different smile.

**A smile that looks a lil bit sadistic.**

When Guy,Asch and Jade got to the boy's restroom -cuz he and Luke promised there.

"Luke!" entering Guy couldnt believe what he just saw. Asch and Jade eyebrows knot in disgust.

"Holy Lorelei..." Jade said almost audible, Asch the bloody who is used with bloodshed couldnt believe he covered his noise.

"Who could do such a thing?" he ask, guessing they'll just tell him he is 'Asch the bloody' but it didn't come, instead he saw Guy's eyes were in horror.

Jade and Asch knew that face. The face Guy been reminded on his massacred family.

"Guy?" Jade called. His tone has no hint of worry. But he is worried.

Guy had step forward. More closer to the pile of blood. And corpses intestines everywhere. A damn puddle of blood.

Someone just massacred here.

"L..u.." he tried to speak but couldnt put it. Asch grabbed him before Guy could even loose control. Luke is not here. How Guy hope whoever did this didn't kill Luke like this.

"Guy." More in manner but strong. Asch pulled him to reality.

"Luke is not here. He could have escape." But Jade has to stay it straight.

"Or maybe he got captured again." Asch glared at him, he just shrug his shoulders.

"Luke. Where is Luke...!?" Guy snapped out. Almost angry. Oh my goodness.

"No. No..!" Guy is shaking. Frustrated. If Luke died, it just same us loosing his family once more. Luke may have died in akzeriuth but couldnt just bare if Luke died like these poor corpse. No matter how evil they are. Such death, no one deserves it.

Even whatever kind of death. No death aint brutal.

it was always been brutal and bloody.

"Luke! I failed to protect him!" Gonna rampage Jade fixes his glasses.

"Dear Guy, please calm down. If he is captured, there is noway he will get killed like this."

Asch added. "You said you guys will meet here to escape right? What if he did escape already?" wanting the blonde to calm down. Jade gestured. "If you get out of control right now, i would be force to knock you and we head home without confirming whether Luke is safe or not.

Silence. Although they saw Guy adjusting himself. They even heard him gulp.

He breathed the air he was holding for a while. Almost wanted to puke.

"I...Im sorry.." Facing them, collected. "Youre right. Jade, Asch thanks. Now let's go out to find clues on where Luke went.

Smiled crossed Jade's lips which is impossible. Asch did smile too.

The search continues.

Rain. It's raining. He has no memory how he ran far away from Fanana Hotel. It's just he is here. Outside. No one around. His cloack has blood. He was a little frenzy while walking. Little steps, he stopped when he saw a moving canal front of his. The morning is yet to come. But he felt ready to sleep.

"Too...tired.." he collapsed, shoot straight to the oozing water.

Luke got taken away the it.

"Yes finally out..!" Raining Sync doesnt care, he hop up to free himself from the sewer sauge, "..Huh..?" but then large shadow figure appeared before him.

Damascus Von Slice. _Sync got captured!_

* * *

><p><strong>Reader's POV<strong>

Morning has completely come. No signs of Luke. Either captured or free...They are fine as long Luke is alive. Means there is still a friend they could hug.

Guy and all the others slept in Kimlasca Castle. Natalia offered them all to rest. Knowing all is depressed, Tear so ..so..she just lock herself on the room.

Anise massaging her arms and legs. That night is freezing as hell. And she stayed up all night. Asch is still Asch. Nothing to say just arms crossed, eyes closed.

They were all in the living room, more like Visitor's living room.

The door clicked, there Ion is. "Mornin Everyone. How did it go?" his usual nice face dissappeared seeing all of them wasn't happy. "Luke?"

Guy shaked his head, he was sitting on the couch with his coffee untouched. Jade is just on his left on another couch.

"We failed."

Ion's face just 'awe' and didn't say anythin. The presence is gloomy so he tried to make it merrier. "Where is Tear?"

"Lock on her room." Anise said. Ion's face goes down. Another mistake. So he just walk and sat beside Anise. Jade seems to be the most unaffected. It wa then a knock. All heads up, Tear holding Mieu.

"Mornin." simply as that,

"Mieu..Mornin everyone.." the cheer chegeal this time isnt energetic. Eversince he was told his master is alive and then here..No Luke. Stayed at Tear's arms.

Tear got her coffee from Natalia with a 'thank you' and sat beside Ion's free space.

So here they are assemble: Asch standing, Sitting: Natalia, Guy, then Solo Jade. Then Tear /Mieu ,Ion Anise.

No Luke.

_**No Luke.**_

Heading home. Guy waved, the night is still fresh on him but its already Morning, people are all awake now. They all have to go home. Guy didn't mind anybody else. But sad for Tear. It was bad to tell it to Tear. He only wants them to be happy together.

Tear remained at Natalia and Asch.

"Tear? Arent you off to go?" Natalia peeked for Tear's reaction. Just same old Tear.

"No. But i do need assitance princess Natalia." Surprised, first time she called her in formal way.

"Is somethin bothering you?" Asch asked. Tear's eyes focus only one image. With a dead reply.

"Yes. I need to talk to my brother."

The Abundant Jail. It is somewhere near Daath,Kimlasca and Malkuth. However sure you can't just come there as you pleased. Tear used Asch and Natalia's connection together with Ion's influence to visit her long imprisoned brother, Van.

Inside the cell, _(The cells resembles Luke's cell on the tota game opening.) _It looks like bars can be cut easily. However, nope! It is sealed with Fonon slot wall.

Means even he tries to escape, he can't use his artes. And if he is physically ready enough to really smash the bars and make his way. There is also electricity shock connected once he dares to destroy it.

Van, his hair is still same hairstyle but much longer. Almost like Luke's lenght. His beard spread more than ever but not like Santa claus. His body weirdly healthy lookin despite he is supposed to suffer on jail. His clothes are clothes for prisoners.

But he was smiling. Not really surprised to see Tear Grants. Mysterica Musto Fende is visiting him.

"Hello Tear. Youve grown again." Tear moving closer enough to see Van's face.

"Hi Brother. Looks like youre too well." he is supposed to strave! But then again Tear thank they didn't seem to torture him despite his crimes.

Tear loves his brother. But her brother has to get punished, but then again that doesnt changed the fact his brother had hurt the most important in her heart other than him.

"Do you regret for you sins now?" asking the most obvious question or perhaps his answer. Remained suave.

"No. I just did what has to be done." for all 3 years he didn't even repent!

"Nothin has to be done." she retorted, quick reply from Van.

"The scored said so."

"The score isnt, it was your own will." trying to defend for the forgotten score.  
>"Still, i do not care."<p>

Mad, Tear still has a heart for him, so not really mad. Just unnerving.

"Luke is alive. Vandesdelca."

This time Van's smiley face drop down. "Yes. Brother...the person you killed is alive." Van returned a smirked to say, "You mean, the replica to throw the score."

_"Brother!"_

"Tear, him alive is just music to my ears." Tear has a quizzical look. She thought Van wants her dead...I mean wasnt it true? Then Van scratched his stomach and stretched.

"Him alive, only prove of my success." Tear's face says its not funny.

"It's your lost. You here. Forever lock up."

"Of course. But remember, he is a replacement to die...But he is alive including Asch. Isn't it just a prove that i wasn't wrong?"

Tear narrowed her eyes, quiting. "Please, change brother. It's not too late. As long as you live its never too late.." turning her back he heard him.

"Reminder Mysterica. The Score will not fail me." Didn't bother to see the confident smile of his brother she left. Score will not fail him? Doesnt he hate the score? People no longer listen to the score. He wants that right? But why does he rely to the score now?

Contradiction?

Or..whatelse..?

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Malkuth, Gardios Residence.<strong>

Pere poured him a tea, knowing his young master _ah wait_, his Master Gailardia is tired from the party and about Luke.

"Please sip one, it will took away all your burdens." Guy forced a smiled, "Thanks Pere." Retreating, Guy is alone with the tea. Milk tea. Perfect for tiring morning. He usually drinks Earl Grey but not right now. He needs energy and sweetness. He felt all sour, he found him atleast. But the fact discovering how he was disgraced. He had the urge to kill both Van and Damascus. But that can't clean the damage to Luke's spirit.

Sipping again. again, he finished it. Faster than he does. He felt that he can't sit all day to calm. He needs fresh air. So he walks out to his garden.

Garden full of Gailardia's yellow glow. Pretty yet lonely. Only him and Pere are here.

He wished, to have a family. But can't just find the right girl and right time.

Reaching to his big fountain, his tracks stopped. He couldnt believe he is fountain is big but not deep.

"L-Luke!?" Luke floating on his fountain with blood coloring the blue water.

**Just how did he get there!?**

Quick Aid. Was the first thing he did, despite the wet clothes and stained blood can dirt his high class trailor made for him. He carried Luke running through one of the guest room. His voice so loud to be heard from Pere n kitchen. _Lots of echoes since no one is around except three of them._

Putting the red haired on the clean white sheet. Guy took the first aid himself. Luke's head-looks like he fell a strong hit. Hope if he wakes up his memories is still with him.

Pere on the other side wanted to do the aid instead of his master. But he well knows Guy prefers to do it when it comes to Luke. The Servant sickness indeed.

"Gailardia-sama-"

"Pere! Go get water and the sewing kit! He needs it!" seeing how his master really worried and worked up, he did what he was told then later Luke is fine now.

With new clothes, The padjamas where Guy's. It doesnt fit, more like Luke's body is masculine and Guy's...well you know. So he couldnt close it-tucking him a nice fluffly sheet.

The dirty clothes and the dirtied white sheet been replaced.

A relief sighed, Guy fell on the chair. Really seeing Luke's face had gotten better, and his cut on head with a bandage.

"Good...thank..." exhausted. He is tired, but now he really felt it this time. He is weak, all of his tension shoulders since last night, its all gone now. Happiness flowed inside him. Luke wasn't captured! He is alive! Although Guy didn't notice something abnormal about this...

How on earth Luke was on his fountain?

_Guy totally forgotten about that._

Shortly after, Luke is sounded asleep. Guy fell asleep too, rubbing his eyes, Luke finally well asleep. He is guessing Luke doesnt have much good sleep eversince became a Sex slave. Remove the 'sex' slave part. He hates that.

The next day. Guy dropped the phone on his home. Its a good day. It wasn't a dream, Luke is here! With him! Safe! Now he just waits for others to come and see Luke too!  
>His smile more widen when he saw Luke got up finally-after asleep for 24hours to be exact. He greeted him with clear joy.<p>

"Luke! Good morning~! Hurtin anywhere?" about to hug, Luke still sleepy. Guy wanted to teased him if Luke is thinkin this is a dream._ The hugging arms had drop. He choose not to do it now._

"...Guy..?" Blinkin, Luke's current reaction reminds him of little Luke when falling asleep when he wanted to.

"Yes Luke? Need to go to the bathroom?"

Another blink, Luke yawned. "What?" Vision became high quality. Thousand blinks on surrounding. White mansion...everything is white with half cool dune and frames, stuffs. Especially Guy's figure. Face, real.

"..Guy..?" cracked a smile, Guy hummed.

"Welcome to my house Luke. Care for a tour?"

_"EHHHHHHHH!?"_

Eating, really eating. Gulping everything straight.

"Easy Luke. I have lots of food since Pere and me are the only ones." Not listening Luke continued to eat everything like a wild animal. He hasnt ate this good for three years.

Last bite he choked.

"Luke!" turning purple, Guy gave him a glass of drink.

"*coughs!*" on his side patting him so fast Luke thought Guy is like a hero rescue in call.

_'Guy..he is..real..Even Pere...' _years, so..so nostalgic. Almost dreaming the day will come again to peaceful...Just no noise. Only Clementie existed.

Meanwhile Guy feel bad for Luke's silence, could it be he is still worried about being a replica? "Luke.. you okay?"

Hesitant nod, Luke fixed himself. "Yeah." the plates are all empty. Left only for the Milk not so long Pere placed ont he table. He needs this to gain strenght, hearing he got 'slave', surely his body had lots of hitting and nasty stuffs.

Watching more closely, Guy tapped on the table, waiting for Luke to speak. Will he open up? Or will he run away again with excuse as being a replica and sinner? Or perhaps about the ugly stuff his body had gone too? Whatever which was it, Guy is ready to listen. A friend always listening.

Sad face. Not again. Luke recently making those sad face. Almost..like everytime.

"Luke...?"

"Why?" soft but demanding. Guy tried to peer to see those emerald eyes...something about them he couldnt picture. Noticing Guy didn't understand what he was askin, he said again.

"Why Guy? Why _did_ you save me?" weird, why would Luke even ask that? didn't they take about this already inside Fanana Hotel when he decided to rescue Luke and Luke.._he agreed!_

"Why brought this up? Were done with this Lu-"

_"No!" _his voice gotten sharp. Luke gripping on his pants, eyes close, teeth grittin. "Why did you save me?" un sure how to reply, Guy end up pullin an 'huh'.

"You don't have any idea what monster you just scoop to save...!" Tears fallin. Guy is used to crying Luke but..this, this time his tears were different. They weren't tears from a hurt baby, from a spoiled brat. But tears of resenment and guilt. And something above the droplets shows something..something very dark.

_What could it be? Could it be still about ...or killing thousands in the mining city?_

No, if that was it, Luke should have more sorrowful tears instead of this...Pool of blood tears.

"..Luke! Who you callin monster!?" when Guy put a fight Luke stood. Standing to his fact of unknown.

"_Am A MONSTER_ GUY! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE IT!?..Blood..Blood everywhere...!" What the hell is his problem? Seriously this emo stuffs had enough! It's time to stop his hate to himself. To his existence!  
>Grabbing his shoulders again which he always do to get a screw fixed up on his brother.<p>

"No matter what you did no one is a monster Luke!" Damascus is a monster. "No one is a monster...were humans...we do good and bad things! So its okay!"

"It's _not _okay!" didn't pull out this time, just keep on crying. "I'm.._i'm_..i maybe look like a human but i'm-"

"Stop with the replica crap! Youre YOU! Asch is ASCH be happy and use your life to be _happy!" _this arguement getting boring. God, just stop this topic that been discussed over and over again getting 'blaah' mood. Enough is enough. Guy had enough.

Stress,Gailardia is stressed, how can he heal Luke's wound? His scars..engraved...He saw the slave mark while Pere and him changing him some clothes. It proves enough Luke's hurt.

He is hurt.

His hurt.

Luke's tears had stop when Guy patted him. Its so soft that makes him relax and forget all the tears dripping from his cheek then to the floor.

"...hmm..?" almost like a whimper, the boy looked up to see such a father figured crossed there. Since birth he was treated cold by Duke Fabre, but then he understands it. So it was okay now. But this Guy always stands as his brother,his bestfriend almost like his father. Take the crap about Jade father of formicry and he came from Asch sounds funny? Guy raised him. No one can deny it.

Not even his heart. He doesnt need to remember. There was no amnesia from the start..

He just need a closed space. Space of light, not darkness.

"Wuu.." it escape. the mournin of a child.

"It's okay, it's alright now Luke." Their foreheads bump. Luke kept on crying. It hurts but it felt good. How he wish someday...the whole world can choke him. Anise,Natalia,Ion,Miue,Jade,Asch especially Tear, his crush. Always been until now...but she is human and he is not...will it be allowed? Will it be? Or just another dead end.

Luke doesnt know. he never wanted to know. Just for now, he needs a wall, not cold metal.

"Don't worry Luke. Even if the whole world turned theyre backs on you..I'll be always here to support you." Im not gonna leave you again. "Forever. Were bestfriends." I'm not gonna say mean words to you ever again. The purple dark sky, no more. Please...no more.

"...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Luke fell on his knees-Guy followed to his knee, Pere was actually there watching them. Worry about they are fighting but found out everything was okay.

It doesnt matter if Luke's apologizing to him or to everyone in that city..or the whole world.

He found out, the first time...Luke wanted to apologize from all his sins.

* * *

><p><strong>Free POV<strong>

There's still no sunset despite it was noon. Guy couldnt believe Luke speaking so polite. Good thing or bad thing? Hope Luke continue to smile._ 'Mary...Look? I raised someone just like you raised me.' _Sister complex, now brother complex? Guy is already healed with his Gynophobia. 23 years old...he doesnt mind to be young forever...or maybe not who knows. He wanted to keep watching how Luke will go far. His change.

"Huh? Pere...why are there many plates...?" Pere checked him, "Ahh...yes Master Luke..well,"

"Not 'master luke' Luke is fine. Err." He was told he can take the name 'Luke'. Asch doesnt want it anymore. It make sense though, his name brings bad memories of kidnapping.

"Master Luke." Pere insisted, then gave him a box. "What's this?"

"Please changed into those clothes...then..go straight here please." Wondering what's up, Luke just nodded.

"Thanks Pere." Shock, Pere covered it with another old smile. "Hope you like it."

Luke went to the room he was given. It was a guess room. Guy told him, he will soon give him a better room but he said it was fine. Although he know Guy will still give him a better room. He opened the box and eyes glittered. It looks identical to his favourite attire. He lift it up and struck a thunder. It's his old clothes! _His favorite clothes! But how!?_

"Like it?" jumping, found Guy grinning ear to ear.

"G-Guy? What-_how_" Guy threw him a bag. He opened it and found out all the same clothes.

"My,My Luke? Have you forgotten?" Luke did forgot. Guy sighed and goes to force him wear it.

"Back at the mansion you said you hate other clothes so you ask me to tailor made. I _didn't _make these don't worry." no time he is wearing his former clothes. More like duplicate. Duplicate clothes for a replica sounds cliche...Guy meant no harm!

"Asch went back to Kimlasca and he threw all your belongings." He can see Luke just 'ouch' but then he puff and fix Luke's collar.

"He gave it to me. He say i can have it. Cuz he knows...i'll be lonely. You were gone, i weren't able to say sorry and about my real identy."

_Ah so Asch didn't throw it. He gave it to Guy. And yes, Guy told him...he was the son of a Count and now he had claimed it. Everyone is dead. He remains. Luke told himself to forget how he treated him like a dog before. He kept saying sorry but got punched by Guy. Gee._

Done, Luke stares at the mirror. He looks much better with shorthair with in it. He gap his mouth..No matter how bad memories of him is there he still loves this attire. White his favourite. Red his 2nd love and Gold his last fav.

"Thanks Guy." Quite didn't expect to hear it, Guy felt warm.

"Wow..for the first time..in years you finally thanked me."

"S-shut up." then goes to dishonest again. Guess Luke is Luke.

"Come on let's get to Dinner."

* * *

><p>In the dinner room. Everything is fixed. Each plate has spoon and fork and other things ou use to eat.<p>

"What...why so many food? Is there a celebration?" Guy again smirked.

"Yes Luke. Why not?"

Then the door opened. 6 figured appeared then one floating creature.

Noway. It's...his...team.

"E..very..one..?" can't believe it, eyes might be playing trick. He isn't ready for this!

Everyone gawked and loud gasp all over. Then later smiley faces.

"Luke?!"

* * *

><p>Ackward. They are all eating in one long table.<p>

left side. Luke,Guy,Pere,Natalia and Asch. Right side, Jade,Tear Ion, Anise. Actually mieu is with Tear.

"Hm, I see so that's what happen." Jade said casually. Guy haven't mention about the rape part. It's too sensitive to discuss right on supper. Not now. Its a dsigrace on food. And he wants Luke to tell it himself. They can't force him to say everything what happen to him right now.

"Luke, glad your alive...Youre Mother and Father was lookin for you when Asch finally came hom-" Luke cut him with a polite smile.

"Theyre not my parents, Princess Natalia." Dang. What? Princess Natalia? That's weird and so wrong..No matter how he say it! Natalia shut her mouth then Ion tried to help.

"Luke? Are you perhaps angry-"

"Nope Fon Master Ion." The smile wasn't fake. It is actually a very understanding smile. Is this really Luke? "I'm not mad at anything. I just think i didn't really paid attention on my words and calling before." He glance at Tear, Tear tensed up with a hidden blush, can't believe he is alive when she almost screamed her love for him when he vanished.

"Mieu, I'm sorry for everything. I hope you can forgive me." Everyone almost fall on their chair. Guy wasnt joking about he told them on the phoneline. Luke really changed.

"Master!" Mieu with no hesitation flight to his shoulders and rubs his cheek. "Master! I always love you! Never did hate Master! Mieu misses you!" he keep rubbing Luke almost giggled, and its just like a horror movie. He never did that before especially he hated Mieu!

"Uhh, Sorry to break this lovely mood but.." Anise stab the meat gently. To Luke it is an act of angry Anise. So he has his quick apology.

"S-sorry."

Anise got irritated. She wanted him to stop being weird!

"Did you hit your head or you had gone crazy?!" She can't stop it. the chair fall as she stood and slams the table. Tear scolded. _"Anise!"_  
>Then Anise has her teary eyes. "This can't be! You should be mad at us! We..we abandoned you!" Anise cant believe Ion is a replica, she insulted Luke means insulting Ion. Next she has a neighbor who is really kind at her. A florist, but then she said replica should die. Glad the florist didn't heard her or else the friendship will be broke.<p>

"Get angry..idiot..!" wiping her tears, Ion pat her back. Others just watch with sensitive look except Jade finish on his plate.

"Excuse me, enough about drama." everyone stung a nerve, but all knew he is just like that.

"Luke."

He called him.

"Now that you are back. I hope you don't mess up. Or else i'll kill you myself." This time Guy scold. "Jade!"

Then Asch interrupt. "It's alright." Then Luke looked at him, earlier he couldnt but now he dared.

Then Asch walk up from his seat hearing Natalia says his name then he is near to Luke. Luke expect to get punch or the hot headed original pull his sword and kills him again. Instead he receive a hug. Not sooo..noot Like Asch.

"A-asch?!" almost blushing. Asch didn't pulled off.

"He is my responsibility..and.." Asch whispered it to him. "Sorry i had hurt you so much, Myself." myself...? what..?

"Eh? I dont get it."

Then Asch punched his head. "Look Luke, were one person before then we got watermelon half so you and me...were same. Im you, you are me. If you don't get it means!" he breaths and screams at hi back to the angry grumpy Asch.

"I NO LONGER HATE MYSELF AND YOURSELF!" Everyone covered their ears..Luke didn't just standing shock. This is full of shock and surprises...

It was only left for Tear's moment. They are all done eating, they left Tear and Left knowing they need time..ITS SO OBVIOUS. They are in the terrace.

"Tear.."

"Luke.." Tear's words echoe about him nothing good in his heart. He wanted to try it now.

"Tear..Im sorry." Instead a cold Tear he receive a hug. Damn hug. it was soft. He squeeked.

"T-TEAR!?" damn red. But Tear didn't mind and hug him more.

"Luke...youre back..i always did believe...My prayers were answered...Luke..I'm sorry.."

Uhh so Luke know they hate him but now they dont. He has no time to dwell in past. Cuz he is a moving forward kid.

So he put a hand on Tear's back, hugging back. avoiding to uncomfort the woman.

"I'm back. Tear."

On the other side of the place. they are watching them. Such evil to peek.

"Well. Looks like we have a happy ending." Jade conclude. Full of smiles.

Luke is happy.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>DEAR READERS I HAVE A QUESTION AND ANSWER IT:<em>

What do you think is happening to Luke?

_**THERE! ANSWER STAAARTS!**_

_**About Asch, on TOTA DRAMA CD he did act like this to Luke..IT REALLY SOUNDS ALIEN BUT GAAH IT DID HAPPEN IF YOU DONT BELIEVE ME DOWNLOAD IT SEARCH FOR IT! He even claimed Luke to be his brother and Luke is just damn shock and told asch.**_

_**"No! Dont call me like that..call me dreck and reject! its weird!"**_

_**"you maso!?"**_

_**ITS TRUE. XD IM LAUGHING MY ASS OFF ON THAT PART. and tear did hug luke on the drama CD IM NOT LYING**_

This chap has more conversation for the first time right? NEED MORE WORDS...BUT THEN I GOT BORED ON THIS ONE. I know you find it weird when it says 'his pov' then the one at the view isnt the one with the 'pov of who' confused? example.

Asch pov...it says that yet the scene is full of Sync and Luke. get it? XDDD just gotta cut 4 povs! I PREFER MENTAL TRAUMA THAN PHYSICAL...HUEHEHE.. But promise not to kill anybody w

_**Next on Kanonchama's fic 'Missing' : **_ _Away from his nightmares. Luke bonds again with everyone. Forgetting all his darkest days and nights. Will they apologize or pretend that it never happen and to move on to the future? Damascus will have his revenge for this case._

Frankly i got bored on this chapter. maybe becuz i wasnt able to torture any charaaa~ BUT FINALLY THEY ARE COMPLETEE its not complete when Luke isnt there. actually it feels sad Ion died. And i dont hate the God Generals nor Van they aint actually evil :v

Anyway did you enjoy? _**Review it! **_Apparently this fic might turn into 10 chapies -facepalm- pray that i dont get lazy or bored at this fandom 8D

PS: Sync aint actin like a girl, i just think without his mask he is like a tsuntsundere. with mask he is so yanyan deeeree


	5. Maybe

**Missing 5**

**note: **I KNOW YOUR THINKIN 'this is long' I SAY NOPE! why? cuz if you animated this its actually so short x.x but of course it looks long since it is written words by words-sentence by setence blah blah blah! Those who still stick KYAAAH THANKS! get over with the same note hahaha. SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE NET PROBLEMS..BUT NO WORRIES IM STILL HOOK UP FOR THIS FIC...

**ENGLISH NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE, ANY ONE WHO FLAMES BE MY BETA READER :V**

**this chap is full of hurt be ready! (This gonna be long prepare your eyes too) And yeah Luke is staying with Guy's house not Asch..weird? Shh, i'll explain someday..or just gonna answer you if you ask about it on message or review :v**

* * *

><p><strong>Reader's POV<strong>

Bird chirping in the residence of Gardios. The mansion is all white even inside. It's a perfect place for relaxment and clear mind. Luke moving his hand with the pen writing on a certain familliar notebook. _His journal._

While writing, his pet Chegeal Mieu been bothering him, but he try his best not to yell at him. Atleast pull him slowly and tells him with a 'shh' which supposed to be 'shut up thing!' but well, sometime he still says it sometimes when he is too annoyed by the high pitch voice of the blue furr. Although no more kicking on the ground. Sighing Mieu kept flappin around asking why was he even writing in his diary when he has no amnesia? I mean...there was no point.

"Master! Master! Helloooo? Master? Maaasuuutaah-"  
>"<em>Argh!<em> SHUT UP!" grabbing Mieu and pulls both of his ears-not rough in the past.

"Mieeuuu! Masteeer _whyy?!" _Askin why was he being punished. Luke with his old back grumpy face with less curt kept on pulling the two ends. "Obviously cuz youre noisy! Can't you see i'm doin something? Its a work i need _'silence'...!"_

Mieu downed, felt a little bit guilty Luke sighed back. "Ok, about your question.." thinkin if the chegeal should knew since he is his new servant. No longer Guy. "..Well," he started, hope even with the tiny brain the ball can understand. Wait, he always did, but Luke always ignored those feelings and care...Cuz look..its just an _animal!And he is a thing?_

"You see Mieu." he stopped pulling with a pat. Mieu relax but sense sometin sad.

"There are things are better off not known by anyone. And since no one can listen, no one can understand," staring at his opened journal. "Its good to have the diary to talk with."

Mieu lingers on his Master's face. He '_mieu'd _again then he had a great idea. Jumping with a strong flap making Luke jump a bit, The little Mieu rapidly spoke. "Mieu! Master Mieu knows now! How about you talk it with me! With that you no longer had to talk with your journal! Means we can connect more!" something along the line brought creeps on Lukes spine. "That sounds _gay_."

"Gay? Whats that?"

He grabbed Mieu once more and toss him to the bed. Fast but not hard. Mieu just bounced on the bed unaware why his master is walking out of the room.

"Master?" Chegeal Mieu kept wondering.

. . . . .

Reaching the ground veranda. Luke streched out his arms. "Another good day." Been 3 weeks since then. No one dared to ask what really happen to him. He had the feeling Guy warned them about asking such things..So for now, he was glad. Guy didn't peer onto his personal bussiness. Discovering Guy ought for revenge but end up not killing him or them. Tear was from Hod too. Discovering Anise was a spy who almost killed Ion. Also discovering Natalia wasnt a real princess then Jade is the Father of Formicry and Ion just a replica too and! and! and!

Whatelse? Asch suddenly called him a brother.

_"GAAAH!"_ He screamed but so little to be heard. "Lorelei!" rubbing his head even with no headache, he talks to himself. "Too much revelation i can't even eat it all up!" So...does that means everyone particularlly...**Lied** at him? **Played** him well?

I think yes.

"Luke?!" Guy called him with a worried voice.

"Eh?" he looked back then Guy rushed to his side. "Another headache?"

Luke blinked. 'Oh'. Lately he was told Asch having headaches too. And the fact that they can't connect is becuz of the Onxy Bracelet. Speaking of that thing, he forgot about...Heck they should remove it! But they can't. Jade studied it, but sudggest him to cut off his arm. As a joke that wasnt funny. As reality ...no jokin!

"Guy. Im ok. Thanks." he smiled. Guy isnt convince, but anyway.

"Btw, Actually..Tear is here." Surprise. He always thought Tear is busy. Everyone is busy except him. Guy is a lil bit busy about him acting as the Head Gardios. Everyone critics him by baby sitting Luke a replica. Even a peace treaty was made. An actual Replica law STILL wasnt made. It'll be a long battle to wrote it on their 7 Fonnaments. (Comandments)

"Luke." His heart jump, Tear appeared like a ghost.

"Ah! Tear!?" the fonist smiled. Tear rarely smile at him at their first meeting.

"Luke..youre doing well. Thats good news." blushing he just scratch the back of his head.

"Ehehe...Thanks..Ok." Tear then goes more near and grabbed his hand. Mentally gonna kick himself- Tear pulled him to go somewhere. "Come, We'll go to Colonel's place."

"Ehh?"

What Jade does need at him this early?

At Jade's office, you do not need to know what was the placed called. But for sure he was in Malkuth territory.

"Jade!" Waving like a lil kid, Jade simply put down his coffee with a paper on his hand.

"Ah, Luke finally." He walk to greet Tear and Luke. Tear didnt waste time and puts the topic. _The real deal why they where called._

"Colonel, how is the result?" Luke's heart felt a sudden fear. Fear about what? What result was that? Since when..? He didn't had a check up since he got sick when Guy found him and Jade studied his Onxy Brace...let. Ohh. Was it the bracelet?

Knowing what to come, he heard the man. "Luke." fail to reply in his sooo "Y-yeah?!" calm tone. Jade just sneered. Then turns serious. "About that Onxy Bracelet was placed on you. I had cut some conclusion." Luke is weak as science, he hates that and so then math.

"Like you told me that bracelet causes a replica to dissolve into golden lights. Means its made from both Fonon Slot and Fonon slot machine." Luke just doze off, Jade sighed, Luke is fast learner but to such things as this talks...He is a lil bit slow. Or slow.

"In order words im sayin. The way to remove is to seek Damascus Von Slice help."

A clear horrified face crossed Luke's face. Whenever Van is mention his face was nervous and betrayed like a puppy. But to Damascus name..his face always pale and something else he is hiding behind the terrified emotion. Jade just has to know. _What exactly had happen? Guy refuses to say it even he teases him._

"..thats.." Jade dropped the papers to the table near him. Tear remained listenin. It was about Jade to test him. No one had test Luke's mentality. No one sent him to a rehab.

"Luke." Somehow learning from the past experience..Luke knew Jade would force him to tell what happen to him there. '_No one should know. No one should know.' _Repeating everything inside his head. Jade really did.

"Let's have a private conversation shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

The room closed. Tear isnt a person to listen to a conversation. But to assure Luke and his unprepared soul. They told her to wait outside. With no further said she just left. Jade is sitting infront of Luke. Luke is..also sitting but really stiff.

"Luke, i know its hard. But we had to know what happen to you. What did they do to you. and what you are_ thinkin." _His thinking? Is Jade saying he had gone crazy? Or maybe he did ,maybe not, but to tell him about it..! Not even Guy asked him the rest of the story!

Why now?

"I-I..-"  
>"Running isn't helping Luke."<p>

_'Dammit! I'm not running away!' _Do you think its easy to confess about ('Hi Jade! I got rape then they enslave me with nasty stuffs! And i was so terrifiiiied i cant even fight back desu!') _He isnt Anise!_

"Do i really..have to..?" Unconfident to explain what really happen to him. if he had not forgotten or..might as well pretend not to remember, like another amnesia. He isnt a good liar..Jade watching with his eyes, he is a doctor..he could tell if something was wrong with a person. A lil off...there should be after all of this.

"Ah, i forgot to say you don't have to put it on every detail..Just the important part." Whoops he coughs. "I mean, just the parts you really cant get over with and you had flashbacks." _Flashbacks always happen mostly to people who witness a murder/or in a murder scene, Raped victims. And some accident. Depends on the capacity brain of the person to suck up the situation._

Luke wanted to cry even withou starting. _'No..i can't break down right now..if this is the way they can trust me..and i can trust myself, i have to tell him.'_ They have to know in order to make them feel bad? Or make him in shame? Which was it?

Gripping tight at his pants. He only stared at the onxy bracelet mirror.

"They.." He waited for the boy to finish, at least he had start to open up. Guy told him about Luke still writing at his journal when its everynight, Luke is crying on his sleep..mostly screaming. One is akzeriuth, one is another only Luke knows or..Guy knows it too. While Luke..Closing his eyes. Tears gonna escape. He breath again.

"I-I can't-!"

"It's ok Luke.." trying to comfort him with words. Jade has to know what trauma and problem was with Luke. There was an abnormality for sure. He saw a slave brand mark at Luke's back waist when he accidently gone out of the bathroom. _It was during the sleep over Luke reunion. _Its been bugging him. But knowing Guy gonna get mad..he let it off that day. And Today is not his lucky day!

Its ok. Guy told him that too..Tear said it too...So..its ok? Its ok to say all his hurt? With no laughing? Spitting? and Insults? This time he look up. Eyes gonna burst out. _He needs to! _He had decided to move forward!

"They-"

And so then Jade couldnt believe his ears. How come Luke didnt have any phobia if he got first by a man..._the Van issue isnt told._Clearly Damascus is just a plain lustful asshole. Luke is too mentally young to take such abuse. If he knew where he is now..he might summon indignation but he wasnt that jumping to his emotions. He is the necromancer. Damascus corpse will be his new invention if it has to pay for Luke's.

Feeling old to think that, he just laugh it off then goes to the current problem.

In other explanation needed. The reason why Luke is alive cuz Lorelei had some purpose. And the fact that Luke and Asch mind connection were cut cuz Luke had brokedown. And _it causes to damage his disstance with Asch. _Luke is right now..An Broken Replica.

_'his get well soon will took longer than i thought.' _That is why they planned to cheer him up if possible. But they believe he is still sane enough to survive like this. Even Asch is impress. He had live for hatred..But for Luke? What did he live for? There was nothing. They cant even trace any anger.

Right maybe cuz he is the light of sacred flame.

No. more like...

**Becuz He is Luke**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone's POV<strong>

There's nothing wrong with Luke ? After Akzeriuth incident,they saved him from being a slave...lots of things happend that can break your mind for a 7years old kid, three years so means he is already 9yars old. It's still not enough to pretend mature, surprisingly he had smile more bright than his long haired days. He rarely show his grumpy side mostly he is full of cheer just like how he is supposed to act. Everything's fine _they thought so_.

Tear is glad Luke had taken responsibility, Guy is glad that Luke is slowly growing up, Jade is glad that Luke became helpful, Anise is glad that Luke finally respect everybody. Ion and Miue never did judge Luke so they were happy for him, hoping his smile remains forever.

_That's what they thought._

"Anise! Anise look!" Luke called Anise-Anise looked back, "W-what is it? An enemy!?"

"No." Luke pointed up in the sky, "What's that thing?" Anise followed, she sighed with boredom. "It's just an air balloon, nothing special..."

"Air..Balloon...?" Anise wondered first from Luke's questionable look-then she remembered, "Oh right...You never saw an Air balloon before since your a replica~" Luke didn't mind the replica part instead he zoomed his face excited to know about more the said flying basket.

"How does that fly? I know what a balloon is but it's impossible to carry a big basket with a person by only one big balloon!" she then scratched her head, "Well...there is a tank of fire inside the basket-with fonimas blah blah then it magically floats! There? get it?" Luke paused a long silence before he smiled, " COOL! I WANNA RIDE ONE! can i..?"

This time Natalia joined, "What are you talking about Luke? Didn't we ride one before when we were young?" but then she realized she said something very terrible.." My apologies.." Luke was sad but he had to fake his smile so that Natalia wouldnt have to feel more sorry. "So it's Asch. Cool, I wish i can ride one today anyway!" Natalia smiled back _Asch couldnt make it with them..he has his bussiness for something Natalia doesnt know._ as Guy entered the scene hearing their conversation.

"Hnn, Luke wanted to ride there? I prefer the Albiore~!" Luke pouted, "Air-Ba-llooooon." his friend chuckled. "You sure about that?" Guy lifted a ticket. "I'd promised you before to take you to a Kanerval, or do you wish to ride first? Means i will have to sell this ticket." Luke's emerald eyes sparkle revealing his real age. "NO!" he took the ticket, "Kanerval! Yes! Let's go!"

Anise sighed, "Such a kid."

Tear nodded and smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Guy part<p>

Things Luke had never scene, Mascot's, people in weird costume, _pierrots all over_, stunts like jumping in a ring of fire_-breathing fire_-shooting knives on a person while set on the wall. Magician making tricks and many many more. Guy saw everything today, Luke was very happy. There's no sign of depression. Luke pulled his arm and run towards a magic carp. "Guy! Guy! Look at this crap! It talks!" he grinned, Guy laughs. "You mean 'carp' not 'crap' Luke." he corrected him and Luke had a faint blush, embarass, "Yeah,Yeah! Anyway-"back to the magical carp, "This fellow is a fortune teller too!" Guy lit one of his eyebrows, "Really?"

They moved closer and tried it out, first was Luke's turn, "Magical Carp will Guy get another Gynophobia?" the magical carp speaks-Guy knew it wasn't the creature but a machine-with a person speaks as it's bank voice. "Of course." Luke was the only one who got fooled, Guy shake his head but he didn't want Luke to get annoy so he just let it be.

"Guy congrats! You'll get married soon!" the blonde jumped, "Woah Wait to whom?" Luke lifted his index finger guessing, "Perhaps Noel!" Guy crack a laugh, "Well that ain't bad..But why her..?"  
>he watched Luke taking his time to explain, "Uhh, well becuz you both love Fon machines? I really think you guys gets along perfectly!" Guy smiled, this time he really mean it-and he patted Luke. "Thank you Luke." <em>Luke..thank you for caring for my future..i'm no longer stuck in the past becuz of you.<em>

Silence, the only thing you can hear are the crowd noises. Luke and Guy eyes focused on eachother. Luke remember Guy was always serving him, Luke wanted him to continue the bloodline of Gardios, though he might get lonely but _that's how life is_, Tear and Jade taught him that. "...Guy, i'm glad youre the one who raised me...I should thank you instead."

Guy is still surprised, he can't believe he'd been hearing lots of thank you to Luke, _maybe tragedy isn't bad after all. _"Youre welcome, Luke."

* * *

><p>Jade part<p>

It's night time and Luke can't find find Jade, he wanted to ask him something but then Jade is nowhere to be found. He asked Anise and she told her that Colonel is at the Bar. _Gee while they are having fun this old man on the adult world. Cant blame at his age. _Guy stopped Luke to enter since he is underage-more than underage. But Luke insisted to go alone that he can handle himself, Guy was worried but since Jade is inside if something happens he will fix it. Of course..Yeah right..

"Hm? For the first time i got drunk, i'm seeing Luke infront of me?" Jade teased and Luke knew he isn't drunk at all. "You never get drunk _Jade." _he spat. Jade massage his temples, "So what does our little Luke need from an old man like me?" Luke made a face, "Hey i didn't said your old." Jade strike back, "But your mind did." Luke gap, "H-how-You can read minds too..?" Jade chuckled and took another shot, "My,my You really are a naughty boy..."

"Um Jade, i have a question, it's about formicry. Is it okay to ask it right here?" Jade fixed his glasses and said, "I don't see anything wrong, go ahead, i'm not hiding my identy or anything about being the father of formicry." Luke chosen his words carefully. "Jade..I know you abandoned the research already but can you please research once again?"

Jade titled his head, a lil surprise for Luke to suggest that." What is the problem Luke?" Luke shake his head, "No,no..there's nothing wrong. It's just after knowing Ion is also a replica, Sync too..and the Granpa cheagle..i'd realize there are too many replicas who had no place. _the replica slaves_, Like um i heard Sync said many of them was thrown-means lots of-"

"Orphan replica. you mean." Jade finished for me.

"Yeah. So i think that you should make a place for them to stay. Plus..a Replica Law. A Law no replica being abuse like. me."

"That is the job of Malkuth and Kimlasca."

"No i mean, this time make sure when a replica is born..they aren't meant to be as 'replacement'. A place where they can all be happy. Didn't Emperor Peony said that he and Duke Fabre might create another Akzeriuth? I think we should put all the orphan replicas to the new Akzeriuth if ever that project really does happen."

Jade's eyes, they were staring at Luke. Luke felt troubled...he fidget..., _had he said something he shoudlnt?_

Jade offered Luke a chair, "Come sit." the red haired did so..but afraid that maybe he had made Jade angry_ buuut he didn't summon his indignation yet, _oh is it safe? " Jade...?"

"I can't believe you had thought that much...I have to say you had learned from your mistakes finally." he smiled, to Luke the smile is a sign of end of Auldrant, _Jade just smiled at him! _Jade always smile but his smile is always-evil and sarcastic puns! But this time he looks like he really is...proud..?_ What? _To him? _Noway._

"Um-Jade-"  
>"But you still have a long road~" Jade called the bartender hitting another glass. "Want to drink?" the former noble shouted.<p>

"I'm still underage gee!"

* * *

><p>Tear part<p>

The morning came, Luke had prepared everyone a coffee. Guy with Asch help rent a place for them to stay while in vacation project for Luke's all out away stress! Hopefully he had slept with no nightmares. Guy didnt hear anything so was it a good improvement? "Good Morning everyone~!" Anise yawned, "keep it down..your noisy..."

"Sorry!" Luke chirped, Anise sipped her coffee, as he ran towards Tear who is descending from stairs. "Tear! Good morning and here is your coffee!" Tear rubbing one of her eyes, and took the cup. " ...hrm..Thank you..Luke.." still sleeply Luke grabbed her hands gently and lead her to her sit. Tear is too surprised to react and blushing hard. Luke never acted like a gentleman...He was a total brat! A baby! But..when he cut his hair...weird Luke became mature in a short time. '_Not really mature, just slight_.' She mentally said.

As she sit she was greeted by Natalia,Anise,Ion,Miue and there is Guy, Jade too. They used to have coffee without the good will ambassador cuz he awakes at 1pm, however he changed, he always now wakes up 8am but sometimes when he is a lil bit lazy he wokes 9am.

It's an alien feeling having Luke serve them breakfast, he even had learned to cook but not as good as Asch or Anise, atleast not as bad like Natalia. Tear can only say Luke's cooking is better than her boiling eggs. On their first journey Luke was a very lazy...Full of whining..annoying..irritating..too many insults to say Tear shrugged.

But now she is watching Luke...She had promise to watch him, baby steps..Tear is aware that she is really falling for Luke. She kinda look up to him for he is suppoed to breakdown on Akzeriuth. Come on, In one day he destroyed a city with millions of innocent lives goes to waste then same as that day he discovered that he has no real identy, only a copy of the real Luke fon fabre. Then before that they had all abandoned him just like how Van had thrown Luke like a piece of trash. A Dreck. Then he got enslaved.

Tear and everyonelse is aware that it's not his fault but they still blamed him becuz he was stupid. How can he be not stupid if they don't even try to explain him things? Van had fooled him becuz Van always tell him things even in reality he only makes Luke shut up his mouth. They rage at Luke without hearing him excuse himself..They didn't knew that Luke was controlled..he was forced to destroy, to release his fonslots..Ion had told them what happen but they didn't considered it. They just...just hate him. That's all.

Sometimes Tear wondered if Luke does even sleep...

* * *

><p>Anise part<p>

Anise dislike Luke. She loves his money, his status, but hates him really bad that she wanted to spit on his face. That's what Anise used to think but Luke had rescued her many times. When she was too distract almost got eaten-Luke killed it before it could even bare its fangs. When she had a bad stomach Luke carried her.

When she was freezing in , Luke hug her to give warm. Even after all the bully and insult she had done, Luke is just smiling. As if being called Dreck,Reject,Idiot,Replica didn't affect him. Although sometimes he flinches but he doesnt get mad. Maybe becuz he thinks he deserved it. Nodding to self Yeah he deserve it..But ain't it too much...?

She called him a traitor. She was a spy.

She called Luke dangerous. She was a spy.

She called Luke not trustworthy. She was a spy.

She called Luke a creaton of evil. She was a spy.

But Luke had kicked Moh's still alive followers and said, "Stop blackmailing Anise! If your talking about debt i'll pay for it!" Luke really did, that is why her family no longer in chains of the evil pope.

She had never apologize to him nor said thank you cuz she thinks he should be.

Yeah...

He should be...

Anise was staring at Luke who is laughing with Natalia. _"...Really..an idiot..Too uncaring before..now too much caring for Lorelei's sake!"_

* * *

><p>Natalia part<p>

Natalia is having a fun conversation with Luke. Luke always insults her cooking.._and calls her ugly_ but when he discovered that he isn't in position to say-he had started helping Natalia to improve her cooking skills.

He even taste her food to check if it no longer taste bad..He always collapse and dies everyday with it. But she can see clearly Luke doesn't mind. Or maybe becuz he just feel like he should do it since Asch ain't around. _Asch.._Natalia must apologize for not recognizing Asch and Not able to tell Luke..She feel like she was a mushroom. She just shifted to Asch side when they all told him that Luke is not Luke. Just like that she left him even that seven years she loved him hoping for his memories to come back..It's like, it's kinda disgusting to think and Natalia kenw that's not right. Just becuz they are perfect copy..she had.._she had.._

But there's nothing much to say. But she does hope one day, Asch and Luke can be both son of Fabre since she herself-_Merly_ was accepted as a Lavandear.

They all thought Luke...Is Fine. And content.

Is it? What if his smile...those bright smile were fake...?

The answer Lies in his diary..

Luke's Diary...

Full of misery.

**Luke's POV**

A White Room. And he woke up in a white bed. With his white clothes.

Everything is full of light. Un fit for a dirty being like him.

"...Where am...?" He sat up, and try to find the white door that leads out to this delightful place. Tap,tap, Something went wrong from his steps. He wondered why, but he dare to look back. "..!" Loud gasp, what he can see are the people who he have killed.  
><em>'Mommy, help..Daddy..! Someone!'<em> The corpse of the broken kid is still speaking despite he was dead. Next other mumbles of the undead. The white room started to crack like a mirror, then the purple miasma were revealed.

"This..is.." he refuses to accept it. He covered his face with his both palm. He didnt remember any blood on it so he removed them and found lots of blood over flowing on his hands.

"Ah..ah.." Gonna break down soon. He saw his friends circle at him.

"E-everyone! This is!"

Before he can say it, one by one of them got slain by unknown force everytime he looks at them.

"No." he had the feeling who was doing this. "No,no...please i'm not...i'm not.."

He owns this dream so whoelse? He looked at a dark mirror infront of him. Quizical someone emerge from it. It was himself having a sadistic smile. "Of course you like it. Don't deny it Luke."

_"ahhh!"_

Dream ended.

"Stop!" He jerk up with hard sweat. His pillow is gone and the sheet were all poor.

"Luke?" His heart jumped only to find Ion.

"Eh? Ion?" he always guess Guy gonna woke him up, but it wasnt. It was Ion. Wait, what was Ion doin here? He try to recall and he did. _'Ah right, they all slept over here cuz of me..'_

But why is Ion here? "Ion?" Ion didn't ask about his dream even he knew well Ion saw it. How...funny. "Im here cuz of course you guys can't have the fun. Asch is also here."

* * *

><p>Ion part<p>

This time he smiled like a kid. Ion and him can play stuffs since they are boths kids. Anise is older. Ion envied Luke somehow..He is raised like a human, he was raise like that for only purpose of being a Fon Master. Its good and bad, then he regret, _why didnt he told Luke that he was gonna die when he knows the Secret Score? _ Luke is the reason why Ion fought for his freedom. and the Replica daycare...He had learned his lesson.

* * *

><p>Asch part<p>

So they walk out on the short corridor then the stairs. They all eat their morning breakfast. Then all is ready to go for another fun. They are here for 3days.

Asch observing Luke. He never thought the day would come for him to forgive himself. To forgive himself being weak and got kidnap. Then Luke was born. Luke was his weakside, him..the ashes is the remains. The new one to stomp everyone to bloody dust. Then he killed him. He hadnt stab him though, why? Cuz he cant hurt himself even the other is purely idiot. He was the actual idiot. The actual dreck. He was afraid of everything,,afraid of another rejection, so in order not to feel that he pulls and point his sword with a menacing glare and sharp voice.

So long he had forgot to say he love the world or he love anyone. Natalia was his but still..it had hurt him Natalia didnt notice any difference. If it was real love..Natalia shouldnt have accept it like that. Ah its not her fault...Luke is exactly like him. He is picky at food but since his father will scold him, he force to eat them. He is a crybaby, and since he is the future head and another scolding...he has to stop his tears. He wanna whine when he study but he can't...he'll get scold for sure.

Yet Luke did it all for him. His part he couldnt cry, he couldnt complain..he picks the foodies...

It was all in the past. Seeing how Luke didnt breakdown, instead change for good...He really got inspire to stop hating himself. When he vanish into golden lights, something inside him died despite his flame already died when the other was created.

Luke's weakness was his. His weakness was Luke's.

They are one.

So no point hating. If starting point is to forgive himself..He is uneasy but he does..For His sake and Natalia's smile.

* * *

><p>Luke part<p>

Apparently Luke gonna go too. Then Asch talked to him. The conversation has no shouts so weird. Asch used to insult him badly and almost killed him. Suddenly no one felt it. Luke alone feel it. He is nervous out of nowhere, why would he go outside again?

"What's wrong?" Asch ask. Luke still un used to a nice Asch. Not really nice. Cuz he still glares at everyone if he isnt pleased and rarely talks. Rarely show smile unless Natalia is present.

"Ahh.." got to put up a cover. "Nothing?"

"Come on! Were gonna go to the pool! IM SO EXCITED!" Anise cheered, Ion chuckled.

"Me too."

Then the two girls agreed with Mieu.

They all walk out to the forest. Its a private place for vacannes they had paid. A lot for Luke's sake. and also their bonding friendship. Everyone misses Luke.

Until Sync appeared. Everyone out to their stance to fight. They never leave their weapons behind.

_"Sync!?"_

"What the...! Ion stay back, I'll protect you!" Not a fon master guardian anymore..Anise still does her job. Arietta is still imprisoned since she broke down discovering Ion wasnt the real Ion.

Unlike Luke he didn't drew his sword yet.

"Sync! Youve escape!" smiling, "I was worried you werent able to make it out." No one questioned how come Luke is too friendly on Sync,,cuz maybe he knew him as a replica with so obvious reason.

But Sync didnt display any tutter, Just a serious expression.  
>"Luke's your name now huh?" Luke always been his name but..Officially now it was his.<p>

"Huh..? Sync?" Luke drew his sword when Sync blasted some fonic artes. '_Ehh? werent your fonons sealed?'_

"Take this!" No one got hit but it was a trap to take Luke's.

"Luke!" random voices who called his name. He has no time to reply cuz Sync attacked him straight at his chest. The heart place. He flew inches too fast his clothes bore a hole.

"Eh?" cant believe Sync would do this after he save him. Wait why does he expect Sync to be kind and friendly? "Sync..?" he looked up. Sync has no trace of sadistic emotion, Just serious.

"Goodbye. _Luke_." He said 'Luke' but why that name? It sounds weird to use it now..at this situation.

"Luke?!" Another shout. Why is Sync doing this?! There has to be a reason! A mark of Curse slot appeared on his left chest.

Eyes starting to shake.

"...No.." he heave. Something inside his heart, his soul especially his head..._**Flashbacks.**_

**Everything filled with the purple Curse Slot symbolism.**

his Diary..is the truth..

his smile were lies...

Hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED.<strong>

* * *

><p>BADUMPDUMPP if Guy wanna kill Luke with curse slot, <em><strong>why not use it on other character? <strong>_it would be fun to see all how they really feel digging through bad memories! Dont ask why Luke had his sword its anime logic! :v Pluuus IM BORED WITH AKZERIUTH LETS GET EVIL ALREADY- STOP THIS cliff hang KINDESS PEACE! BUU!no long notes for now... _**its not fast forward. its what i had really plan hope 10 chapies cuz im gonna die if it took long!**_

_Dont forget sync got capture by Damascus on the last chapie ...if you recall._

_**Next on Kanonchama's fic 'Missing' : **_ _Who said everything is okay? Whenever people are happy the peaceful times always get butt kicked by storms. And revelation about how really Luke is right now. They don't know...Luke is no longer Luke. It was all theyre fault._

Were gonna be dark on next chapie again! sorry only one chapie has to be so funny and lalala~~ DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! or else...! I SHALL CONTINUE! XDDD lawl nah seriously put a review! ALL WRITERS NEEDS SOME COMMENTS!


End file.
